


Burning The Iron Veil

by fantomasgirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Haven, Mages, Multi, Oppression, Other, Rift, Skyhold, Templars, The Fade, conclave, war room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantomasgirl/pseuds/fantomasgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still a working progress, Kata (AKA The inquisitor/ Herald) is an Saarebas who has escaped from the clutches of the Qun. With some close calls while escaping The Ben-Hassrath assassins she finds her self in the right place at the right time. A lustful and budding relationship with the Iron Bull develops. Her family and saarebas history will unfold further along the story. </p><p>3/11/2015 - Updated all 12 chapters in this story. I felt as my first story I missed a few key points and also needed to do some tweaking to my writing, before I could move on with the new chapters. Hope you all enjoy x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maraas

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take on a few different character views though the story, but does connect. Hopefully its not too hard to keep up with. My first works, so be gentle! and hope you enjoy!

“Saaarebasssssss….. I can smell you, I can almost taste your fear on my tongue, girl” he hissed revealing sharp teeth. The veteran Ben-Hassrath assassin rolled his head and shoulders cracking his scarred neck. He caressed his calloused fingers across his hot tongue lingering a moan. 

"Mm you taste of fire and death young one" he growled, followed by a bellowing laugh. 

He had been hunting her for months, tracking her unique scent through the Free Marches and across The Walking Sea. He could sense her magic in the air again, it tasted of adrenaline and embers of the hottest fire, her ever growing lingering scent made his blood boil and his lungs burn.

"Mm. So very close" every muscle in the large Qunari tensed and burned with excitement, he lived to hunt for the love of the blood and the thrill of the chase.

He stalked his way towards a burnt out barn slowly inhaling her scent each step he took. His skin prickled as he entered the building she was very close. Every muscle and pore in his body tingled with fear, the adrenaline fueling his lust for her death. His mouth salivated as he licked his lips and his mouth curled, revealing his sharp teeth. His breathe became heavier and provoked, to her wicked scent.

****

She smelled his adrenaline and desperation, she grew tired of this chase, how many more would come for her? 

She stood shorter than most Tamassrans did, her body was toned and lean, her features petite almost soft if one looked past the scars and battles on her skin, but her expression was strong and fearless; something she grew into. She was very different compared to other Tamassrans, most had long white straight hair, green eyes or blue but she stood out. Kata's long dark red blood hair came down past her waist, it would often cling and curl around her sensuous curves. Her horns she had never seen fully grown, she had always dreamed them to be long and straight with a curve at the tip, a simple yet small fantasy she kept to herself. While traveling across the Venefication Sea fleeing from Par Vollen she an Antivian smith who agreed to make her a set of blood stoned coated tip horns, for the exchange of a safe guard through the Arlathan Forest. Kata's eyes are intense, pulsing fire that glisten brightly against her dark silver complexion. 

She stumbled upon a skeleton burnt building and sighed, her mind racing, she was exhausted and rest will never come, it was time to stop. She gripped her black staff in her left hand, it was carved intricately from dragon bone and ash, upon its tip rested a crystallized particle of black heart, once belonging to a fire dragon. She gleamed at the doorway and relaxed she exhaled and accepted her inevitable fall. Looking down at her right hand she spread her long fingers, that reached into sharp talons of blood stone claws. Without hesitation she dug her thumb talon deep into her index finger. Without flinching she then ran her bleeding finger down the black and brittle door way, it wouldn't be long till he found her. Suddenly she could hear his vicious heart beats and rasping breathe, whistling between his salivating teeth. Kata looked over her shoulder, her face still and calm she slipped into the darkness.

****

"Saarebas…" he taunted and hissed her vile title between his teeth, gliding his long strong right hand over his hilt of a blood stained dagger, and the other he slid a rough rope out of his sash rolling it between his calloused forefinger and thumb.

“Itwa-ost (you all fall) to me eventually Bas” (thing) his heart drummed against his ribs while embracing her wild scent, it drew out another feral smile while following it into the corners of the dark and sun poked barn.

****

She laid the stave down gently looking over it with defeat, she took care while burying it under the dirt and ash. She closed her eyes and swallowed ‘They will never stop hunting her, they will never accept a Saarebas like her under the Qun or an apostate in the reaches of this dying and ignorant land. The conclave will find no resolve, there is no hope in this world for her or her brethren of beasts and mages. She truly felt defeated and alone, she could only hope to find peace in her death. The dark phoenix feathers that layered her black dragon scale gown radiated, entwined and danced with the sun spores. It hung beautifully over her toned and voluptuous body. Kata stood barefoot in the ash and mud, feeling the freedom that engulfed her for one last time. She closed her eyes and begged for forgiveness from her unknown ancestors and knelt down in the dirt, head bowing to the inevitable fate that lay before her.

****

"Is the bounding necessary seeker?"

"For the Makers sake, shut up" Cassandra hissed while pulling and yanking on the rope that was tied to Varric’s wrists.

"I will stick you like a nug if you keep wailing" she eyed back over her shoulder disgusted in his smirked face.

"I love the way you talk dirty to me seeker" he laughed

She let out a revolted moan and rolled her eyes. Cassandra then glanced up, shadowing her face with her free arm from the hot and bright sun and saw Liliana’s ravens flying above signalling that the conclave would be starting soon. She rotated her shoulder reliving the ache and re-gripped Varric’s bow Bianca that unstably laid in her satchel and the rope that dragged her prisoner.

****

"Nehraa aqun ebra kata Arvaarad" the large Qunari slid his dagger back into its hold as he watched her shamefully kneeling in the ash and dirt, her head lowered. He raised his fist and punched her heavily in the cheek only slightly budging her. He smirked, he knew she was once again the property of the Qun.

****

She glanced up at his waist to see that dreaded taming rod swinging, gleaming and taunting her. That same old taming rod that she had felt too many times against her skin while in Par Vollen, serving the re-educators. It was truly one weapon the Arvaarad created out of pure terror of the Saarebras. Her face burned and drummed to the rhythm of her heart beats, she felt his hand coming down again but this time he wrapped his callous soaked fingers around her blood steel horn, dragging and extracting her off her knees.

He looked down her disgusted, and continued to grab her throat with his free hand, she refused to fight back, giving up to her people, and to their law. 

She was always out of place, never wanted or needed. Tamassrans neglected and abandoned her countless of times due to the cursed stories surrounding her prohibited conception, she was damned before her first screaming breath in this merciless world, damned for eternity. Kata’s inquisitive and wild nature as a child contributed to the premature binding of hateful steel that entwined her flesh, entrapping her in a 20 year sentence of silence and pain. 

Kata maintained a steady breath, as he entwined a rough rope around her horns and neck, she gasped for air as he pulled the last knot. Her body tightly bound around a large burnt tree, rope inheriting, cutting, and bruising the flesh of her throat, waist, and wrists. The crazed Ben-Hassrath continued to admire and pull at his spoils, stepping back and inhaling her, gasping on her feral scent. Gleaming with gratification, he admired her au bade brushed attire and reached for his dagger. He embedded and dug under the clasp of the straps of her gown, willingly slicing her flesh, releasing her body from the glistening scaled armour. He continued to hack until she was defenceless and exposed to the terrain around her. He stepped back sucking deep on his breath and licking at the sweat above his upper scarred lip, he continued to embrace her intoxicating essence, which choked and seared his lungs.

"Your foolish arvaarad back in Par Vollen gave up his life so easily to me” he laughed and tossed over a pair of long Dalish ears, torn and covered in old blood. Glancing over, it hit her hard. all that pain she felt from last 20 years was almost amusing compared to the agony she felt in that second, seeing Fallon’s (friend in Elvish) ears. Kata exhaled hard from her nose, trying to keep the anger and pain from welting their way out.

Her body tingled and she closed her eyes as his callous laugh struck through her like one thousand daggers. Her one and only friend of this chaotic world, the only person that took compassion on her through her solitary years, being bound by the shackles of the Saarebas and the black steel thread that entangled and silenced her for many years. Fallon did not deserve such a painful and meaningless death not on her behalf.

"Kill me, Ben-Hassrath" she demanded while thrashing her head trying to hasten the execution.

"Oh not just yet saarebas, I have not finished with you"

She heard it scrape across his dagger, that cruel heavy punishing rod. She closed her eyes tightly and softly spoke in Elvish.  
“Fallon, Ma ghilana mir din’an, to revasan” (guide me into death, to the place were freedom dwells) 

Kata then heard the antagonizing sound of the oppressive baton, that sound that taunted her throughout her young life, mostly at night it came screaming into her haunting dreams, disturbing her as she slept on the stone floor. 

The pain was inconceivable, each whip of the steel hammered into her legs and back, the dark and ironclad tree claiming her broken skin and breast with every chastising lash. Time lingered slowly as she thought of Fallon, each thrust pulling the rope tighter around her neck, delivering her to the brink of asphyxiation. Blood deluged and curled around her thighs, each blow spraying her silver kissed back with beads of flowing and subservient blood.

****

"Cassandra……… seeeekeeeer!"

She dug her heel in turning on it swiftly, teeth clenched tightly as she torpedoed towards the vexatious stone child. Her eyes burning with amber bay eyes piercing into Varric’s face.

"WHAT THE MAKER IS IT THIS TIME?! You slimy, vertically challenged stone sucking Nug squealing piece of…."

Varric’s attention turned to his beloved crossbow Bianca. His head titled to the right, looking past and blurring out the repugnant but titillating words regurgitating from the woman’s mouth. He felt his heart stop when the crossbow twirled out of her satchel spinning in slow motion, Varric felt sick as he heard a wailing song as Bianca danced to the lashes of the world around her. 

Varric’s eyes twitched as she landed hard on the ground, sending vibrations through her. The tremors shook her body triggering her venomous tongue wrought arrow, Bianca spewed forth a virtuous missile. He reached out and grabbed the boisterous matron by the chest armour and tugged her hard to the left. Her feet left the ground, whilst in mid-air grabbing her hilt then landed hard on top of the dwarf. He bellowed and she heard the stinging song of Bianca’s feather crested and Iron tipped arrow barrelling past her. Her mouth opened, stunned while straddling Varric’s waist.  
He smiled looking up at her as she watched the arrow stream down into the overgrown and abandoned farm lands.

"So, maybe you take me out to dinner before-"

 

"Don’t even dwarf" she glared down at Varric as he placed his bound hands behind his head and smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and groaned in detest.

****

Her time was coming to an end, no more pain, shame or isolation. 

The rope burned into her soft skin around her neck and the rod shattered pain through her body. She inhaled as she envisioned and timed the last blow, preying it would plummet downward and hard towards her skull. She heard the thud, but then nothing, no pain. 

She relaxed her eyes and opened them.

The light was blinding. 

Was she dead? 

Was this nightmare finally over? 

She blinked a couple of times allowing her vision to adjust...


	2. Awaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kata is torn between the Qun and the real freedom of magic. only a short chapter.

The sun glared down and caressed her weak and bloodied exposed body, the pain still searing from the lashing.

The Ben-Hassrath was quiet, she couldn't hear his breath nor the roar of the oppressive steel rod that had separated the flesh from her thighs and lower back. 

She slipped in and out of conscious, her demise was soothing and empty. Her aching body pressed and beaten into a dark hallow tree. Bound and exposed to the world, Kata’s body felt raw, bleeding continues down her strong thighs that is reunited into a cesspool at her trembling feet. Her mind raced while the shadow of death stalked and siphoned close, crawling and catching her heart beat with each breath, caressing and engulfing her imminent and tormented soul. She fell deep into the inner void hunting for at least one spark of an emotion, or one glimpse of doubt or reason, to pull herself back into the light, begging that something will guide her from this pitiful and ominous downfall.

‘Ar lasa mala revas (you are free)’ a familiar voice whispered in elvish

‘Am I free to live, or die? Answer me Falon! (Friend)’ her brows stiched together and she rasped a sigh of pain. 

‘Mala suledin nadas sahlin, emm’asha (you must endure now, my girl)’ Falon’s voice swirled and devoured her mind. His elvish tongue soothing her pain. 

She was losing blood fast and she knew that if she did not act soon she will be dead too. Even though she may have been hallucinating, Kata could not let Fallon’s death be for nothing. 

She closed her eyes tightly and with all her remaining strength tensed her entire body. Silver flesh turned into red hot iron, burning, seething, glowing and with one eternal roar she com-busted into flames, igniting the rope that enslaved her to the lost shadow of a tree, her flesh cauterized as the flames raged around her body. Anger and rage spewed from her every pore. She landed hard on her knees and hands, she gasped for her returning breath and slowly looked up to see an iron tip feather crested arrow embedded deep into the Ben-Hassraths temple. 

Pain, weakness and exhaustion ravaged her. 

Kata stood up and looked over the once predator’s savage body, which laid still, engulfed in a scarlet bed.

Streams of smoke and heat raised from her naked flesh, she felt something awaken in her core. Fire of the hottest suns erupted, burning inside her stomach. Kata’s heart pounding against her rib cage drumming to the beat of her returning breath. 

This feeling swirled and pinched deep in her stomach, she was finally free. She stood tall and arched her head back letting out and relieved sigh, she slumped down and sighed with relief. She turned to look down at the savage assassin.

‘Ashkost say hissra! (Seek peace with your gods)’ kata spoke while gazing upon his body.

She turned away from the dead Qunari and walked into the blazing sun, and with one twist of her right wrist the Qunari's body burst into flames, she smirked while walking away, swaying her naked sensuous hips back and forth. Kata recovered the glorious stave from the dirt, thoughts of Fallon raced through her mind remembering when he brought it to her, the day he set her free from Par Vollen. 

She rose it high and slammed it hard down into the earth, igniting and rupturing a force of heat that bellowed like a stone to water, collapsing the remaining building, sending a powerful ripple effect through the forest.


	3. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kata reminisces for a short time while enjoying the freedom of the outdoors, until she is rudely interrupted. Then experiences some nasty Deja Vu.

Her heavy bared breasts glistened as she waded in the icy cold lake. She moaned as the mud, blood and dust washed away from her aching body. She then laid back kicking her feet forcing her body to float. The water caressed her body holding her so gently, cupping her face and dancing her hair around the depths of the stream.

Clarity, so brightly shining in her mind as she closes her eyes and waves her hands back and forth caressing the water, the heat twirls through her fingers making the water she wades in warm and comfortable.

She thinks back to Falon, her keeper back in Par Vollen. He told her stories of how he was a once a proud Dalish elf who was forced into slavery by the Tevinter Imperium, servicing a cruel Magister with the dark exotic taste for young elvish men. She really never understood the concept of ‘fucking’ as she heard so many times from Falon as he described colourful stories of old.  
Her mind wonders back to the days of solitude, bound in her heavy pauldrons with chains attached to her wrists. The cold and sharp visor that would cut into her cheeks and the sting of the metal thread that bound her lips. The darkness that she lived, imprisoned in her own flesh and constant chanting of the Qun.  
Falon came by most days to feed her and keep her horns cut down. While he verbally illustrated such fascinating and colorful stories of the world, she would listen without moving an inch, bowing her head and kneeling before the halls of the law. Without Falon she would be still imprisoned in her own body, kneeling on those same cold stone floors she had been accustomed too since she was age of Five.

"You are not like the other saarebas, my girl" He would often tell her. "you have such a wild heart, it should be free"

'Free? What is that..' she often thought while obeying the raw stone around her body.

"What do we have here?’ a raspy voice bled through her ears bringing her back into the wave of the cold.

She looked up towards the bank, her body sunk and stood upright revealing her naked body to the hip. Three dirty human men, covered in old blood and snow.

"Is that an oxman?!?" one bellowed in disbelief

"By the looks of it we hav’ an ox woman" one glared while focusing at her full ample breasts.

"Boss, she is one of those filthy bitch mages" the older one grunted between blackened and missing teeth, he pointed at her stave that leaned next to a white frosted bound tree.

She stayed silent and calm as they glared at her with loathing hate. Grasping their hilts and spitting at their feet. She took one step closer to the bank revealing her small luscious mound of fire red curls, the glare of the sun glistened over her entire body. Cold streams of water cascaded down her perked hardening nipples and full ample breasts, whipping down her naked toned stomach and curling into her strong but soft inner thighs.

The man who had been declared the ‘boss’ smacked his lips while curling his tongue, he slowly pointed his blunt frayed blade down at her.  
She moved slowly forward, not speaking and her face was ever so calm. The river pushing gently against her skin while her body bounced slightly.

Kata stopped at the tip of the blade which poked between her breasts. She ran her right hand up the side of her body gracefully, trailing her long fingertips past her breasts and up the blade of the sword. Dancing her index and middle finger up the steel, she tilted her head while looking up into his eyes slightly smirking, he was nervous and beads of sweat spewed down his dry and frost bitten skin.  
Using her left hand she flicked her wrist.

"Boss, do you smell that?" the thief to the left said.

The leader inhaled loudly and lowered his blade to see his feet on fire.

"Your feet boss! They are on fucking fire!" the man screamed

The raspy skinny leader threw his blade down and hurled himself past Kata, face first into ice bitten water.

"YOU BITCH!! YOU FUCKIN' SAVAGE BITCH!!!" he wailed while gasping on mouth fulls of icy water. She stepped onto the snowy bank and turned to hear him scream again.

"I CAN’T SWIM! FUCKING HELP ME!" he cried. The two scrawny men waded in the water trying to grasp the arms of their dignitary.

Kata grabbed her staff and stole an old leather satchel that had been tossed into the snow, picking up her pace she looked behind her smirking as they fumbled in the river like children.

"GET THE BITCH" the leader screamed while standing waist high in water gripping on his henchmen’s arms.

She smirked as he slipped on a rock trying to escape the river and floundered and splashed yelling irrational curses while dragging his comrades into the frigid stream.

She hastened while smiling to herself, something she was not used too. Her steps had taken her to a nice hiding place, the large tree was old.

"beautiful" she whispered so quietly, as if the sound of her voice would be the end of the whole world. 

Kata pulled out some dusty clothes from the old worn satchel. As she dressed, the curves of her robust body slowly vanished secretly hidden by green cloth and dirt stained apparel.  
She then pulled her cold wet hair through her fingers and then warm curly dried locks bounced out from the heat of her palms. She tucked the dark red soft curls to the side of her steel tipped horns and grasped her stave. She left the bag and leaned heavily against the staff and took in a wisp of cold air into her lungs, she closed her eyes and felt the calmness surround her, and she exhaled lightly and journeyed forward. 

Kata embraced the sounds of the wild, as she followed the many voices that had echoed from the conclave ahead.

****

She woke in a cold sweat, her knees oppressed and embedded firmly into the stone. Something she was very familiar with.  
The cold stale room smelt of fear. A heavy feeling waved over her as she felt nauseous, déjà vu swept over her but something was different.  
She looked down and gasped, a bright stream of power ripped through her palm cracking in the cold air, pulling the air from her lips. Sharp pain streamed through her left wrist, she looked down at the aura of green pigment pulsating through her silver flesh.

Her hands were bound once again, confused she looked up and focused on the light peering past a two figures, one pride and steel the other lingering and siphoning the shadow around her. The sun kissed human woman, paces around her like a lion stalking its prey. The other pale in complexion watches like a snake.  
The lioness bends down staring into her flaming red eyes, she is ready to feed on her silver laced flesh.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now……"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your all enjoying my little interpretation of the game :D


	4. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Herald of Andraste (Kata) partially closes the rift, and after the vist to Val Royeaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and feelings of Varric, Leliana, Cassandra, Solas, Cullen, Josephine and Kata (Herald of Andraste)  
> plenty more to come :D

Kata was a fake. 

‘Herald, Ox’, Qunari, Pet, Beast, Adaar, apostate and mage’ were amongst the names she heard frequently over the first few weeks in haven.   
Even though most days were incredibly frustrating for Kata as she tried to adapt herself with this new life outside of the Qun. 

She took note from when she was stationed in the re-education quarters in Par Vollen. She would secretly study the the Ben-Hassrath while guarding the detainees, it may have taken her till the age of 14 and 7 personal sessions of ‘qamek treatment’ but to be able fool a Ben-Hassrath was worth the time and pain. 

She understood her tells and ticks, she understood and learned as she watched thousands of bas, Tal-Vashoth and Qunari come though the quarters. How their body would react when lying, sudden movements of eyes, pitching of their voices even down to watching the littles ticks to expose what most people hid. 

But here, in Haven she was constantly on guard, being in this spot light was consuming. 

Liliana had gotten some bad Intel since Kata was an uninvited quest at the conclave, some agent obviously assumed she was another Ox, a mercenary, Adaar.   
She did not correct Liliana or her agents and assumed the identity of this Tal-Vashoth, uncertain how they would feel about a Saarebas/Vashoth in control of their fates. 

Kata found one of the most difficult things to adapt too was getting used to the sound of her voice and making sure a shaky pitch did not rise suspicion with Liliana or with her shadowing agents, for Bas they were skilful in some ways, but not as possessive and paranoid as a Ben-Hassrath, which in some way was relieving while she felt out her new role. 

Each day she learned something new about her companions, Cassandra for example showed her emotions through the glare of her eyes and the stiffness of her body showed anger, rage but mostly fear when she rubbed her hands, almost compulsive when she wasn’t cutting down her victims. She wasn’t just angry at this hole in the sky business but she was pissed off with Kata. She could see the way she tried to stand taller when Kata was around, Kata found it better to sit when she was near Cassandra trying to ease her mind and get her to let down her guard down so she could read her a little more easily, but unfortunately it would take time.

Solas was beyond his years, he was wise but also very shifty, he self-loathed his brethren and their culture, and he hid something. On a cold late afternoon when the green hews of the breach collided with the setting of oranges and pinks of the sky she noticed him staring up in deep thought, slowly rubbing his chin, with his slender fore finger and thumb, smiling the most wicked feral grin she had ever saw in her life. He was humble but egotistical in some manner.   
Even though she felt something wasn’t completely right with Solas she respected his secrets, as he did hers. Maybe it was the familiarity of an elven male, Falon found the Dalish culture to be overbearing too. 

Now Cullen was something completely different. She found him to be quiet charming and loyal, he made her smile when she pushed his comfortability when trying to question his sexual preference, she wasn’t interested, and hell she wasn’t even sure what she was doing or asking.   
Cullen seemed very preoccupied, he constantly gripped his hilt squeezing until his knuckles were white. She could see the way he fought himself in some manner constantly over thinking, and the shadows under his eyes and pale damp skin told her something had haunted him. 

Josephine was in the lack of words ‘frilly’ she would have done well under the Qun, she was very obstinate in the way she seemed more concerned in politics and pleasing people. Her attitude towards Kata was slightly unnerving, using her etiquette to leash and try and control her manner towards the chantry, and the nobles. 

Liliana was good. She opened up too easily for Kata, the crying, grief, anger and sadness all served on a platter. She was good. Kata had seen this trick before with re-educators. Blind siding people almost mirroring to receive some kind of tell. Kata played perfectly for Liliana she almost enjoyed the performance, but she felt some truth also in her words. 

Now Varric was marvellous, she loved sitting by the fire and listening to him speak late at night. After a few pints of beer he was so colourful and animated. She also did see the sadness and pain in the lines of his hands and face. Black inked stained under his fingernails, and the lies that danced away from his seductive tongue. But she could feel the presence of her listening made him feel safe, so she stayed most nights till he passed out next to a dying fire. 

By late nightfall, as soon as she was alone she would lock herself away in her little cabin and draw the curtains. She would often frown at the perfectly made soft cot and find her spot on the stone. Even though the cots were impossible to get used to, she still pretended to sleep in them and tossed the sheets and blankets, knowing Liliana had spies keeping tabs on her behaviour.

Her skin prickled when silence took over, the humming of the hewing green pigment painfully bit at her skin. Almost like all her nerves were on fire.

Kata always woke before the sun, and often found herself in the tavern for breakfast, and was intrigued by the cooks and cleaners, she always wanted to be a cook. One little elven woman she loved to watch, she was so clumsy and nervous all the time. 

The first time she met her was when she woke up from her 3 day coma, after opening and closing her first large Rift. Short red hair, freckles and thin as a weed. 

“I’m..I’m sorry” she spat as she droped another pot of porridge, the cook almost blew a casket as she ran outside in a fit of tears. 

Kata had grown fond of her and came to her sitting by the lake sobbing uncontrollably into her palms. She quietly sat behind her and placed her right hand on her upper back. 

“Hamin, Da'len” Kata spoke (Relax, little one – Elvish)

She jumped up startled and her eyes grew bigger, she threw herself again to Kata’s Feet. 

“I’m sorry my lady, I don’t speak Ox” she trembled

Kata laughed and held out her hand

“It was not Qunlat, it is Elvish, Im sorry I assumed” Kata helped the young scruffy girl to her feet.

“What it your name?” Kata sat down and looked upon her face. Sadness and grief.

“I … I’m.. I am Lee my lady” she bowed slightly, she was fidgeting from nervousness. 

“Lee, I am Adaar” she patted the stone, and watched as Lee sat beside her. 

“Tell me about yourself Lee” Kata spoke while looking out across the frozen lake. 

“I.. there is not much to tell, my lady. I came here with my husband. He worked for a mercenary group. He died” Tears swelled in her eyes.

“he was my everything, and he had all of our savings too. Now I have to try and take care of myself and..” she swallowed hard and cradled her tiny belly.  
Kata looked down and frowned. 

“You are with child?” 

“Yes.. my lady” 

“Adaar… its Adaar” she smiled. She grabbed Lee’s hand and pulled her to her feet and looked down.

“Lee we will take care of you, now let’s go see Lady Montilyet, I’m sure she has something that is more suited to your situation” she smiled

Lee smiled and dried her tears with her free hand as she walked behind the fabled Herald of Andraste! Maybe everything was going to be all right after all. 

It felt nice that she helped someone out today, most days felt pointless being stuffed in the war room, more and more reports flooded in daily, more work than this tiny inquisition could hold. It felt as if they were taking on more they could handle. Kata wanted to eagerly throw herself into the Hinterlands, into anything really especially after the experience at Val Royeaux. Every time she thought of the Chantry sister’s bigotry and Templars it made her blood boil. 

“We need more agents, the Herald needs more agents on the field with her” Cullen spat as his fist landed somewhere in between Orlais and Fereldan. 

“Lady Nightingale” a young man stood at the crack of the war room door.

“What is it?” Liliana took the small scrolled note. 

“Inquisition agents have gone missing in the storm coast”

“Well send word to scout Harding, we can’t lose anymore agents” Kata said. 

She loved Haven but this war room was too small, the walls got smaller by the minute. Before saying anything else to her council, she found herself dizzy, storming for the sunlight that edge at the doors.   
The cool air rushes her skin, cooling the beads of sweat that concave past her collar bone and plummet down between hers breasts. 

The voice broke her concentration, almost soothing. Relaxed like Falon's used to be. Not frightened of her presence. 

‘Excuse me, I’ve got a message for the inquisition, but I’m having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me’


	5. Ebost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Bull & his chargers fight Venatori while awaiting the Inquisition

"You think the inquisition will show up while any of these Venatori are still breathing chief?"

"Hmm" he moaned under his breath. "I don’t know Krem, depends if that Tal-Vasoth gave the letter to someone worth a piss" His words hissed. 

Krem well aware, sensed the bitterness in his voice. Bull’s eyebrow lifted and he glared over at Krem who was polishing his blade, ignoring his protest.

"Come on chief! I’m sure she handed it to someone important" he smirked reassuringly.

Bull smirked back at him and shook his head while sharpening his large merciless axe.

"Never trust a Vint to do a real man’s job" Bull teased

Krem threw back his head and laughed and continued to attend to his weapon.

"You Qunari, motherless bastards the lot of you" Krem smiled, looking up at his brother in arms while continuing to hone his blade.

Bull smelt the rain before he felt it weep on his grey skin, his large muscular body sat upon a large washed up crumbled boulder while his steel axe laid between his strong forceful thighs. His Arms folded, large bicep muscles bulging, tensing and glistening in the cold rain. He lost himself in thought while watching the sea as is breathed in and out, thrusting viciously against the rocks.  
His mind wondered back to the days in Par Vallon, remembering the aroma and the explicit flavours of the cuisine that lavished at his fingertips and sweet aftertaste of exotic wines and ales.

He curled his scarred silver lips, licking and sucking at the salt that had settled in from the sea air. The Iron Bull inhaled hard while shutting his eye, he analysed the smells around him. Salt, sea and something else, he couldn’t quite put his tongue on the scent. Fire embers and a sweet honey suckle scent, much like chasind sack mead. The evocative aroma reminded him of apple blossoms and the spray of blood after a glorious war.

He smiled while lolling in the essence.

"VENITORI!" Rocky bellowed

Bull jumped up, thundering with adrenaline and passion he let out a roar that ended with a combative chuckle. His chargers precise and efficient, quickly positioned themselves and awaited the approaching horde.

"HORN’S UP!" Bull shouted fiercely

Nearly two dozen Venitori crowed and patrolled along the coast wielding swords, daggers and bows.

The air was tense when the two groups collided, Krem protecting and leading the other chargers while Bull swung in from behind, flanking them. Leaning back on his heels he swung his colossal axe around and around his body with ease, sucking in men into his path of destruction decapitating and delivering them to the afterlife.

He struck fast as a rogue appeared from the shadows stalking at Krem’s back with two thirsty daggers in hand. His large hand grasped around a venatori’s fragile throat and in one short breath Bulls squeezed, choking the life from the stalker.

As the body lifelessly severed from Bulls fist he felt a large blast of hot air combust behind him. Bull turned on his heel, axe ready and bloodthirsty.  
He came face to face with a another rogue at his back, the Venatori’s face translated pure agony as embers fluttered and burned behind him, the aroma of seared flesh invaded Bull’s senses. He looked up through the pelting rain and saw a blur of red.

He sheltered his large forearm over his eye and focused.

Long drenched blood red hair, licked and curled around her body suckling at her ashen wet skin.

Black royale sea silk entwined and crossed seductively over her chest leaving an under cleave of her ample breasts, her toned bare stomach and hips open to the cold and wet terrain. Scarred skin glistened as her black silk panels on her skirt that reached her hips blew past her impeccable thighs, revealing silk under garments. Her boots wrapped upwards and over her knees, caressing her robust legs. Flames beckoning from her under foot, she gracefully took stride along the rocks. Steam evoking around her silhouette, she stopped, spread her legs and stabled herself firmly on the ground and she yelled

"EBOST!" (Return to dust- Qunlat) while thrusting her arms above her head she brought up the darkest and hottest flames from under the remaining Venatori brutes and marksman. She let out a deep roar as her arms plunged downwards engulfing and bathing their weak human flesh in flames.

Bull frowned and spat at the rocks that laid underfoot.

"Fucking Saarebas" he hissed under his breath, while swinging his axe above his shoulder he headed towards Kata while resting the large axe on his left shoulder. She slowly walks towards the large mercenary, She hadn’t quiet seen such a large Qunari in all her life. 

“Inquistion I assume” Bull said while stopping in front of Kata, swinging the bloodied axe to his side, he leans on it and kicks his foot to the side and looks down at her with a smirk.

“The Iron Bull, I presume” she glances up into his sea green eye. 

Bull looks down at her, she is smaller than most other Tamassrans, but he smiles still revealing sharp teeth, catching a glimpse at that red hair. 

Her breathing rapidly accelerates and her heart beat resonates through to her core. This large Qunari, is overwhelming, she must keep still and keep eye contact. 

The Iron Bull’s mouth twitched as he looked down towards her feet, that fucking magic shit left a circle of ash and glass, forged from the sand and blistering heat from her blazing combustion.  
He glanced back up while smiling he looked again upon her face, her smouldering crimson and gold eyes fused together by flames of fury. Her essence so succulent and sweet he could almost taste her in the air, her supple scarlet lips were partly opened and he noticed a tremble.

She caught his green sea eye again calling her in, suddenly a warm tingling shiver crept deep in her stomach. She swallowed hard while she stepped back and bowed before Bull. Her red stone horns pointed long and high up into the heavens. His scent captivated her, musk with tinges of metal, blood and brine.

It was only brief but it felt like an eternity as they sized each other up. She stayed calm and collected while he glanced down at her again. 

'Chargers! Stand down'

****  
She had to hire them... now look at the mess she has gotten herself into.   
No.   
"Its okay, we don't need to leave yet" she patronized herself "Head up to the camp, i'll cook. We can leave first thing in the morning" she sarcastically spat while pacing. 

Ben fucking Hassrath! Will she ever escape them?!? She fumed as she paced the shore, the horizon was black and the breeze bit and prickled her skin. Their conversation was brief, but he made the accusation that she was not the Herald, she also never corrected him. He assumed she was an agent that was unusual for the Qunari to not know that it was her, but maybe they did? 

‘Fucking Ben Hassrath’ she gritted through her teeth. 

She felt uneasy, he was probably her to finish the job after she had closed the breach, Fucking Qunari, always got to stick their noses in. She sighed and looked down at her hand. Time was flying as she paced the shore, fighting herself inside, she knew he would know something was up. She walked into the ocean, the water licking around her upper thighs she closes her eyes and focuses on her breathing she pulls the fire from underground and boils the water around her, before she opens her eyes fish start popping up above the ripples. 

Some of the chargers are bruised but nothing serious Stiches knew his shit, and would have the crew up and running in no time. He let out a sigh and leaned back into the log and glanced down the hill. Tankard in one hand and as he casually sucked down the last of the liquor, he let out a grunt of approval, wiping away the bitterness of the moss wine but at least it slightly burned, good for this type of night. He could smell her close by, and he knew she was the Herald, but he knew she wasn’t Adaar. 

He did his research on Liliana and this inquisition truly he liked where this job took him, he smiled as he thought about all the naked red heads he could fuck in this inquisition, he’d never seen a red head Ox before though, he smirked. 

He glanced over at his group, half pissed and passed out. There was something unusual an uneasy feeling he got when he sized her up today. She was good at covering her tells.   
His train of thought continued, going back over when he first seen her. He found himself thinking about her thighs and how he would pull off her silk small clothes with his teeth. Bull shook his head and frowned, ‘fucking moss wine makes be horny’ he smirked but then found himself repeating one sentence in his mind. 

‘Who is she?’ 

She came up the hill, and the fire caught all her flesh beautifully in the light. Over her arm rested her staff and around it, headless and gutting fish. He watched as the Captain helped with the fish and her genuine smile as she thanked her. 

Kata avoided eye contact as she made small talk with the captain. She untied all the fish and drew out a large dagger from the inner right thigh of her boots. He watched as she sliced delicately through the fish, just stopping before the skin and flaying like she had been doing it her whole life. 

She could cook, or she was good at flaying flesh. He wasn’t too sure but kept his eye in her direction, watching every move. 

Most Vasoth he came across still had a very sterile demeanour about them, it’s possible she is tal-vashoth. Her personality for an Ox was refreshing she genuinely cared for people. 

‘Focus on the food’ Kata thought to herself. She loved to cook and was genuinely excited about cooking her first fish chowder, especially with fresh fish.

She had gathered most ingredients over the last few days since making her way to the Storm coast, she was excited. Bull watched as Kata placed the pot over the dimming fire she then glanced over at him and smiled. With a quick twist of the wrist the fire was blaring again, and the smell of the food ravages his senses and his crews. 

Who the fuck is she? He thought again while chowing down on the tastiest fucking fish chowder he’d ever eaten.

"this food is fucking delicious" Bull said while pouring another bowl. 

Kata smiled while eating, keeping The Iron Bull in the corner of her eye.

She didn’t sleep that night.


	6. Imekari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A faded dream that, happens after the recruiting of Blackwall.

Sweet little bare feet shuffled along the hot masonry. Euphoric giggling echoed through the street, her joy oblivious to the onlooking and discerning tamassrans.   
The royal blue wings dancing just above her reach, she wanted to climb on and ride away with it, fly away to a another island. The blue butterfly rose higher dancing and swimming closer to the sun, she turned and ran backwards while trying her hardest to grow her own set of royal blue wings, to take her away. Kata ran faster concentrating with all her might, not paying attention to her surroundings as she ran into a large Ben-Hassrath, a spy.

"Omph!" she bellowed while tripping and landing on her knees, she kept her eyes on the fluttering blue creature as he vanished into the golden sky.

"Goodbye friend" she smiled while waving.

A large hand splashed with red war paint gripped onto the little imeraki.

"Which Tamassran is responsible for ‘this’"? He hissed.

He pulled the young child off her feet, her little toes barely touching the ground. Tears swelling up in her eyes and burned as all Tamassrans turned their back on her, again. He squeezed her petite little wrist harder.

"Please" she begged, hot tears streamed down her silver cheeks, the pain worsened and she cried out more.

"Hold your tongue imekari!" he bellowed. The pain was excruciating, she tried to use her other hand to free herself but the large Ben-Hassrath raised his free hand and belted her across her face. Her little body thrown to the ground. Her body burned hotter and hotter, she panicked and screamed looking down at her hands as the started to steam then ignite.

"Saarebas!" a Tamassran screamed

The Ben-Hassrath snarled at her as he gripped for a large metal rod from his back sash. Stomping towards her he hissed and cursed at her, she had backed herself into the corner between two walls. Fire escalated as her little heart pounded against her chest, the large red Qunari, wore a fierce frown and his horns blocked out the sun.  
As he raised the taming rod, the youngling combusted into fire out of shear fear. Her little lungs screamed as loud as she could as he hit her in the shoulder, dislocating and slicing the flesh. Her eyes closed tightly as he came down for the second blow…

****

Birds flew off at the rupturing terrors and screams that came from the a few landings away close to the rippling river.

He pulled himself up from the camp half drunk and grabbed his axe and looked over by the river bank, flashing green lights glistened over the calm still water where he saw The Herald laying.  
Bull charged ahead aimlessly. As he got closer he found her, pale, sweating and gripping onto her left arm. The green power hewed and pulsated causing her tremendous pain.   
Bull’s breath hastened as thoughts of demons spewed out of the fade threatened his mind. Her hands ignited and she screamed again, waking Blackwall and Sera from their drunken haze.

"Please!!" she begged her eyes were closed. She was dreaming. He knelt down on his good knee and touched her gently on the shoulder.

"Boss.." he hushed, while staring down at her with concern.

Another agonising scream escaped her mouth tears streaming down her cheeks. He stepped back as he noticed the fire beckoning around her body, he looked over at the others and signalled them to back off. Before he could turn back around to face the Herald, an impulsive wave of fire knocked him back and off his feet. 

A couple of minutes past, Bull laid silent a persistent high pitch ringing clouded his head.

"Ah fuck!" He bellowed while grasping to pull himself up with his axe.

He looked up and seen her devoured by flames, the green mist had fogged the river bank, he could not see Blackwall, Sera or the camp fire. 

An image, faint at first then then it became clearer. Small, fragile beaten and innocent, a young female Qunari child. Her arms bound to chains above her head her knees bleeding on the black stone. Appearing out of thin air a large older male Qunari looked down at her lifting her chin up to examine her face. The child bruised, broken and bleeding. Her little body covered in bruises, cuts and burns, blood stains laid down both sides of her little face originating from where her tiny little horns used to be. She was no more than the age of five. Bull felt sick as the Qunari started to pierce her lips with a large steel thread, the screams resonated from her body, fresh blood howled down her chin showering the child.

"STOP" he pleaded, he lifted his axe and swung as hard as he could, bellowing a roar of anger, but nothing just an illusion of emerald smoke. The axe slipped from his fingers and he fell to his knees, he watched as the child suffered the cruelty and savagery of a mouth bounding. Kata continued to scream and burn uncontrollably, the colours turned from a raw greenish pigment to a clearer illusion. Little red curls, red eyes and silver flesh.

"Boss?" He whispered.

He stood up and walked backwards and found himself watching a not much older version of her surrounded by Vints. She raised her arms and fire curled and ignited the mob, they tried to flee from her as they collapsed burning and screaming in agony, dying painful deaths. He turned again and there she was no more than the age of 12, wave after wave of deaths of Tal-Vashoth, Vints and Bas alike. The images changed and she grew older, tortured by the re-educators flash before his eyes. Her horns being sawed off time and time again, her mouth being bound over and over, the whipping, and the bleeding. The agony she suffered.

The Iron Bull shook his head in denial.

"NO… she is a Tal-Vashoth, this cannot be her" he spat. 

His breath hastened as his skin crawled, a prickling dreaded void feeling crawling and snapped at his core, that was Seheron. 

"I know this place" his ashen skin turned a little lighter as he fell to his knees.

A large swift scorching implosion siphoned the air right out of his lungs, the image faded and her fire illuminated the sky of blazing flames. 

Bull looked over to Blackwall and Sera, he could see their lips moving but all he could hear were the screams of a small child and then a young woman. He looked back over at the Herald, on her hands and knees, her body engulfed in roaring, suffering fire. 

He screamed out to her

"BOSS!"

 

Her flames seethed and the fire burned hotter and faster.

"BOSS!!... WAKE THE FUCK UP" Bull watched as her head rose upwards. He fell backwards, her eyes, full of agony and confusion. The flames inhaled the air around her, pulling the life from Bull.  
She painfully thrust her arm outwards towards Bull and spoke Qunlat

"Beres-taar" (shield).

The incantation swirled around bull, glowing the brightest of blues, he tried to move but the force of magic pulled him back into the centre. 

The words from the charm slithered its way up his body, he looked over at Kata, her face screamed of agony. The vine of power glistened and exploded, shielding Bull with a glorious ray of azure light.   
She closed her eyes and released the tornado of fire that consumed her. The explosion rippled past Bull who stayed untouched while protected in her chasm of magic, he turned to see the aftershock her flames, trees engulfed in her flame leaving a path of searing destruction.

The Iron Bull watched the Herald who laid still on the ground, drowning in the burnt terrain around her. The spell weakened around his tensing body and released him, he reluctantly walked towards her and glanced down at her. Her hands and feet black, scaled and pulsating with lava veins. She opened her eyes slowly, Bulls silhouette devoured the moon behind him. She took a moment and focused, sadly she was greeted by the fear that overwhelmed his face.


	7. Shok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is after the herald recruits the mages and of course the lovely Dorian from the dragon age storyline. Bulls also has a bone to pick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will come very soon, the drama of the letter will be revealed. I cannot wait to finish it! :D

“Who would have thought?! A Qunari, I could have never dreamed of such a farcical theatrics in my whole life. But here you are!”

"Mmm hmm" Kata nods while looking down into a book of Orlesian lingering tastes curling her finger around her hair.

"Oh the drama!" he sighed, he paced elegantly across the room and curled his mustache in-between his fingers while gazing down at the war table. 

"Dorian…" she said while looking up from the floor. A Very large red velvet book spread across her upper thighs, while sitting on the stone cold floor.

"Hmm" he said while curling his elegant mustache, his mind ticking over.

"Can you explain what ‘fucking’ means?” she said while looking up at him with waiting eyes

"Festis bei umo canavarum!" (You’ll be the death of me) he gasped in Tevene tongue, smiling in shock. He kneeled down to look her in the eyes.

"Herald are you telling me you have never???…" 

‘Never?... what Dorian?’ she said confused. Looking up into his face

***

He paced the Haven’s frozen white lake furiously thinking about her, his thoughts scrambled unnerving him. His orders were clear, get in, stay close, and make sure the job gets done. Nothing else mattered, this feeling was new. 

He had watched closely while keeping a distance, ever since the night at the river, where her slumber weaved and came undone, consuming him into a fade like a whisper, where he endured the illusions of past. He found out that night she was more than a Tal-Vashoth. 

She had lived under the same law as he did for most of her life, a tortured one, maybe a life he did pity but she chose to leave.. she chose to become savage.

Bull’s concern challenged him, he respected her in some sense but also feared she may not be able to control this power that rippled through her. The torn feelings engulfed him, deciding to send word back informing the Ben-Hassrath of the finer details of this ‘Herald of Andraste’ a title she continually denied.

Her decisions confused him, throwing the inquisition back into an old tired out war between mages and Templars, by siding with the mages? A decision he did not peacefully agree with, and allowing a Tevinter mage dog to join? He growled under his breath, the gall of her! Testing his patience had left him with a bitter taste and rage that irritated his will.

Although Kata had unhinged a passion of ill-tempered fury inside him, she also excited him to a certain extent, oh and that red hair!

“Stop it!” he spat, while shaking his head. He dragged his large hands down his face. 

The Iron bull heaved and paced, lapping the lake for the seventh time for the day. The first time he met her, he could smell her essence before he could see her. A scent that just won’t stop haunting him. The aroma that she leaves behind her, a trail of honey and sex, one he follows without attention, most nights he finds himself at her door.

Bull accomplishes most nights in between the thighs of girls who work the compound kitchen, girls wanting to blow steam off while they try and conquer his body, to ‘Ride the Bull’. Nothing scratched his itch when he smelt the sweet savage honey blossom, kissed with hot savage fire.

His body tensed and he frowned, clenching his fists trying to compose his thoughts and prioritize his feelings.

"Hissrad" a small voice caught his attention.

He nodded at the elf, disguised as a common city guard. The passing of papers from one lingered hand to another. The pacing of his feet halted, but his heart danced frantically within his large firm ashen bitten chest.

Leaning back against a snow tipped rock Bull exhaled, he uncurled the papers within his sizable stoned licked fingers. His eye skimming down the words that consumed the article.

Large fists evolve, the rage cannot be contained no longer. The words broke through his skin like daggers, laced in bitter deceit. How did he not see this when they first met? 

The letter read: 

Hissrad, her name is Kata.   
It displeases us to know that she still exists, it is a major concern she has this so called mark.   
Kata is one of the most dangerous saarebas we have ever encountered.   
We have lost contact with many and very skilled assassins, we noted their deaths to her.   
Her arvaarad is dead.   
She has been a danger and problem since she was birthed.   
Stay close, keep us informed of every movement.   
We will send word when she is to be assassinated.   
Ataash Qunari. (Glory to the Qunari)

 

Everything he had always feared. She was a veteran Saarebas, she was at Seheron and survived.

It puzzled him they never usually lived that long under the Qun. 

She was a veteran, but not like himself. She was savage. 

He set his pace, fast and hard, grasping his blood lusted axe. 

Bull kept point of her location. The war room.

It was time to talk.

The door heaved open, his voice reverberated through the stone encrusted walls.

‘Get out Dorian’ he bellowed

‘Well!…’ Dorian declared while standing up and smirking

‘It’s nice to see you too..’ he strides out of the war room, with no concern of Bull’s tone and quality of mood.

He slammed the door shut, thrusting his axe under the handle, forcing it and sealing it shut. His rage howled against his burning chest, fuelling his breath with hatred.

He turned to look down at her, while she closed a book and looked up at him with concern.

‘Bull.. are you’

Before she could finish the sentence he had shadowed and clenched down on her horn, pulling her up, removing her from the stone kissed floor. Her toes just jerking back and forth against the wall and the floor. Bull’s large tense forearm pinned her neck, forcing her against the wall. His eye fixated with hers, exhaling hard he presses against her again, more aggressively.

Kata’s fingers clasp around bull’s massive strained arm, gasping for air she looks at him with confusion.

"Ple.. se.." she begs, he tenses more clamping harder on her neck, her eyes, watering, streaming down her cheeks, drenching bull as she choked.

He exhaled hard and released her.

"FUCK!" Bull roars, while hurling his livid fists into the wall, blood ruptures from his knuckles.

Kata’s body fell hard to the ground her hands wrap around her neck, she tries to catch her breath. She scrambles to her hands and knees and looks up at bull confused and scared.  
Bull looked down at her with disgust and spoke.

“Why… didn’t you fucking tell me, I would have…” he shook his head, angry and confused he slammed his fist into the wall again. 

She was the first to ever elude him, he wasn’t sure if he should be impressed or pissed off. 

Fuck these feelings.


	8. Meraad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama unfolds from the report from Seheron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking a little while to get into some heated scenes With The Iron Bull, but they are on their way :D

An intense line of heat, ripples past her wet lips as she exhales.

She stands up on her bare feet, embracing the cold stone, she paces to his other side keeping both her eyes upon his large grey frame.

Her body is reaching fever pitch, her skin is caving in to the waves of heat crashing in her heart.

She knew this day would come.

"So, how much do you know?" she says while pacing back again to the other side of the room. Trying to contain her heated breath.

"Please tell me, The Iron Bull" her words lashing at his anger, mocking him.

He stands still, tall, and angry.

Bull snarls while tossing the crumpled up report at her feet, he watches her face, just waiting for one hint of deception or truth.

She frowns, and bends down to pick up the paper, she gingerly unwraps the folded and scrunched up edges revealing a Ben-Hassrath report.

Hurt, pain, anger, and frustration condemn her face.

"Does it bother you? Anger you in such a way that I do not obey to the Qun anymore? Or is it deeper than that? Answer me” she says while looking up into his eye.

Bull doesn’t move while studying her face, his temper still firmly raging.

“Do you want to pull my strings too? Become my master as well? Is that it?” she paces trying to calm herself, she did not want to harm him, a part of her was very fond of him.

“Are you going to punish me for my gravest sins Bull? Sew my mouth together again? Or are you going to just kill me? Take my head back to your masters?”

Bull thought back to the night at the river, the fear in her face as a child comes through her eyes, there it is, and finally there she is.

She is hurting.

His face softens and he uncrosses his arms.

He has a million questions flying around his head, and all he can focus on is her fiery eyes and soft subtle lips.

“I didn’t kill my arvaarad. The Qunari wanted to kill me, I was past due. I accepted this, but he couldn’t.” She swallowed hard, fighting back the emotion of Falon.

“The re-educators had given up trying to recondition me, it was time, and he was foolish, and he died for my freedom.” She looked down at her arm and frowned

"Now look at me, the only reason I am still here is because of this.."

She kept looking down at her arm that radiated softly of hews of green

"My fate caught up with me close to haven, he wielded a stale dagger and a passion for my blood. I simply gave up to him, but before he struck his last killing blow, a random arrow killed him, leaving him at my feet"

She looked back down at the note

“So… Hissrad. Are you the one that is going to kill me after all this?”

Her body trembled, the guilt crippled her with fear.

The Iron Bull looked down at her body caressed with old and new scars.

Before she could look back up into Bull’s face. He grabbed her hard, slamming her into the wall. A hard breath escaped her lips and this time his touch terrified her.

His body pressed heavily against hers she looked up breathing rapidly, his face frowned and his eye broke through her pain.

His large left hand gripped hard around her waist, he pulled her in with the other that wrapped around the back of her neck.

His wet lips pressed heavily onto hers, slowly he played with her tongue with his.

Ever. So. Slowly.

His mouth entwined with hers, his rough long fingers entangles her soft red hair.

Kata’s body trembled under the will and pressure of bulls enormous body. She hadn't felt so small in such a long time. She gave in to the sensation that engulfed her body and gently wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck and nestled his ears between her index fingers and thumbs. She let herself go, tears curling down her face, she exhaled hard through her nose, trying to keep up with Bull’s tantalizing dance of his wet soft tongue.

The sensation of his skin, his musk and taste of his tongue orchestrated a symphony of moans and grasps from her body.

As her body became a victim to his tongue, her hands came down and she laid her palms against his bare chest, his mouth inhaled her harder with his ever intense kiss and bites.

*****

He watched her without falter, she did not deny, or plea or accuse. As the words spill out like fire from her lips he felt himself relax, she is no monster. He found himself wondering how those luscious lips would taste.

Sweet, hot, but subtle. She tasted like the fine wines of Chaeau Haine. The more he tasted her the more his body wanted, his cock was hard and erect nudging against her toned stomach. Her body teased him as her breasts pushed against the muscle that devoured his rib cage. He wanted to rip her out of her clothes and thrust his entire throbbing cock deep into her, he wanted to get drunk of her essence, and he wanted all of her.

"Herald, the mages are pre-pared, We must leave at once!" Cassandra’s stern voice bellowed through the locked door of the war room.

Bull pulled back, both of his hands cupped her face and he wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

She looked up at him, still trembling. His fingers glide over her soft wet mouth.

“Please forg-“she interrupted him, pressing her index finger firmly against his scarred and provocative lips.

“If I don’t see you again..” his eyes darkened with guilt.

“I will not hold your passion against you bull, I understand”.


	9. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kata charges to gain Corypheus's attention while Haven escapes, memories, and the return of the Herald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, the next chapter is going to be smut central, so hold onto your small clothes :D

Her eyes fluttered open, heart thumping to the river of her blood as it escaped and painted her body with scarlet liquid nightmares.  
The pain consumed her as she tried to pull herself to her knees, shattering, convulsive, and vision murmuring pain. She looked down to her pale flesh that poked through her torn armor, a large ridged piece of timber lunged above her left hip that protruded straight through and out her back. 

Pain pulsated down her left arm, it was dislocated. Kata's vision was hazy and faint she stole a flicker of light that peaked at the end of the dark tunnel, and there was hope. 

Kata scratched and crawled into the abyss on her right side, dragging herself through the snow and mud with her right arm. A channel of blood trailed behind her. She fumbled but found her feet, gripping and pulling herself up by a blight bitten wall.

Her brow narrowed and with any fight left within her, she slammed her left side into the stone wall, pushing upwards. The screams echoed and forced their way down the tunnel, she fell to her knees, sweat dripping down from her temple. Blood reached and poured out of her gaping wound. Her shoulder still out of its socket, she slowed her breathing. Eyes shut, focused, in and out, rising to her feet. Another collide with the wall, her shoulder snapped back into place. The pain weaves in and pulls her into darkness her breathing slow.

His lips, spiral through her thoughts while laying still in blood, snow and mud. Warm, strong and sweet tongue gently exploring her soft, subtle lips, running his tongue so slowly over her bottom lip, taking it between his teeth, his deep wild sea green eye staring down from under his upturned powerful horns, seductively curling his lip upward while returning to suck, taste, and moan savoring her essence between his scarred lips. His body radiating a plethora of masculinity, tangling and pulling her into his skin, addressing the heat and stiffness of his throbbing cock between them.

The pain thundered back into her body, like a wild chanting banshee screaming around a black burning fire. Pulsating torment crippled and convulsed, pulling ridged wisps of air from her lips. 

Her journey was slow, as the twinkle of hope diminished, malignant spirits infested close to the exit of the tunnel, she had nothing left in her to fight with, exhausted she fell to her knees, this time she did not welcome deaths beckoning call, she wanted to live she longed for his fingertips, his tongue, and his consuming gaze. Pain split through her left hand and hews of green engulfed and swallowed the clearance, the mark spewed out power that submerged and obliterated the spirits allowing her to crawl herself back to her feet, to press on. She collapsed again blood gushing from her wound, she knew her demise was looming.

Bull grabbed her arm, looking into her drowning eyes of fire and brimstone.  
She sighed and looked down, the fear settled in her stomach

“I must face him alone” the words like arrows, pierced his lung, choking his breath. “This is my fight. Save the people of Haven Bull, protect them” The Vision of Lee's limp body in the Tavern will forever haunt her. She failed another person, a good friend. She had failed her baby too. she turned into the gushing iced licked wind to wail this archfiend’s attention towards her. Her stance was fierce, she did not falter nor look back. Fire and smoke rippled and carved a pathway to her fleeting death. Crushing bones at her feet, searing ash in her lungs. 

 

Bull looked over to the grandstanding, Kata hanging by her wrist with an archedemon snapping and growling at her heels. The fear and guilt swelled, he lunged to run back to her as she was thrown, and the chargers tackled the large Qunari, only slightly breaking his gait.  
Krem yelled while constricting his neck with his forearm. A flare of a burning arrow heated past his back and sprung high into the dark hallow night. 

"Let me go!" he yelled while collapsing to his knees, dragging his comrades with him.

A large cracking sound lit up the night as the snow plummeted towards her, devouring everything in its path including Haven, drowning and diminishing the light she had reflected. She was gone.

The winds howled fiercely through her matted blood soaked hair, while the thick white snow pushed diligently against her thighs. The rhythm to her heart and the kiss of her breath hindered in the frozen waste land. Her body numb to the frost, her skin stitched in a haze of blue.  
Her mind was torn between pain and memories, she thought of his hot warm kiss again as the blood trickled down and coiled in and between her fingers, soaking her sea silk torn garments, rippling through and curling around her thighs, painting pain into the white blizzard of crystals. To the anger and fear she saw in his eyes, the hate and heat that caressed her neck beckoning her last breath. Her skin prickled and her head faltered at the pain shooting through, rippling, caressing and begging her body to stop.

Her knees gave out and she collapsed cupping her fatal wound within her shaking ridged hands. 

“There, it’s her” Yelled Cullen.

“Thank the maker” Cassandra cried. 

His skin crawled, she was barely alive her weightless and limp body hung over his silver arms like wet feathers he placed her down next to the fire while, Solas and Dorian flocked to her side to heal what they could.  
Her blood crawled from under her and across the snow and her once wicked fire eyes that burned like savage solar flares had dwindled, just a hint of her was left.  
Wicked words slipped from Dornian’s mouth, faltering Bull. 

“She will bleed out, and she will die” while clasping his sweating forehead. They continued to quietly argue

“Sweet, tender gesture, a kiss? Her first, her last” the young thin man stalked the shadows behind his large presence, words like soothing daggers. 

“She is not frightened, broken pain, free”

Bull turned and Cole was gone. 

Kata caught a glimpse of Lee's body laying in the snow, the blanket blown half of her body. Her baby was due soon. Tears filled her dying eyes.

“MOVE” she screamed. Bull’s heart pounded and thrashed against his ribs as people scattered away from her body, he ran to her side. Her pale body illuminated against her dark red bed of blood. Her breathing rasping as blood trickled down and out from her mouth. Her eyes had no fear but something else was fighting inside her. 

“Pull it out… Bull please” she begged. Her pale eyes begging as her life was diminishing.

His knees fell into the entwining snow and blood, he moved above her broken body, wrapped his fingers around the shard of timber that embedded her. With one fast swell move the wood pulled and escaped her skin, rupturing a fountain of blood, spraying bull’s chest in scarlet rain.  
She screamed as her frost bitten fingers entered deep into her wound and the pain howled from her blood stained lips, her eyes igniting, her body stiffening to the fire that kindled from her fingertips and fists, cauterizing her innards and broken ashen flesh. 

Her last triumph blow of energy, she collapsed, darkness came over her. Her delicate burnt fingers smoked and steamed in the blood pools of ice.  
People watched in silence, her body rising and falling to the slow breaths of her rising chest.

She was alive.


	10. The gift.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian takes Kata away for a night she & Bull will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter, sorry for the delay, been very busy. Excited to throw in some tension between The Iron Bull and Kata :D hope you enjoy!

Her hands shook, the fear swallowed, snapped, and salivated at her trembling body, her eyes tightly shut, her breathing ridged and frightened.

“Breathe inquisitor!” Dorian’s voice pierced, she opened her eyes to him pulling on her neck chain to meet her red smoky eyes.

“Look at me” he demanded

“You can do this Inquisitor, just breathe”

She swallowed hard while glancing into his sweltering desert sultry eyes, the moisture sucked right of her lips as her naked hips and thighs sauntered against the cold kissed air. Her naked breasts bouncing, nipples erecting to her fearful and reluctant step, following her magi slaver into unknown territory. 

The dark shadowed doors creaked and opened exposing shimmering lights of red and gold, smells of human sweat, wine and a redolence of something primal an aroma she had never experienced in her corpuscles subservient life.

The moaning sounds hit her ears softly as heat from the architecture caressed and slithers between her inner thighs, singing deep into her core, pulling and scratching into her innards, snarling and intimidating her to break free from the fabricated chain that pulled her into the pit of flesh.

Shadowed hands and Fingers pervaded her skin, running and grated along her ashen hot flesh.

Her rasping skin creeped and goosed.

Kata’s eyes closed as Dorian drew her into the sea of tincture flesh bound and camouflaged by veiled visors, lips smiled, tongues sucked at lustful grins, smirking and murmuring at her soaring height and naked flesh.

Her horns and scarred flesh could tempt the most innocent and the white conjured long curls illuminated and braided below past her toned and fully curved posterior.

The long dark velveteen drapes clasped and released her into another sickly sweet sombre room. A dark red velveteen chaise lounge awaited her. The soft fabric grazed and kissed her thighs, as Dorian stood before her, laying his soft large palm over her shivering shoulder guided her to sit. Black silken panties tightly clung to her small pussy as they dipped far and below her navel.

His soft fingers clasped under her chin and forced her eyes to meet his under her black shining visor.

“Enjoy” He smiled wickedly.

The coldness of the chain slipped between her thighs as Dorian vanished out into the veil of red velveteen curtains. The silence was deafening and the darkness, swallowed her as she waited, oblivious to the proverbial fucking that would take place before her eyes.

Her eyes glanced up as light peaked through the curtains, a slim milk soft skin human walked in, her long blonde hair curled just under her small perked breasts. Her flesh unmarked and silky. Kata swallowed hard and closed her eyes as she felt the human guiding her delicate fingers across her collarbone and up and under kata’s chin.

Lavender and vanilla evaded her senses. The petite woman laid down on the bed in front of Kata.

The bloodstone Qunari mask the human wore imitated Kata’s past, and hid bright blue sky eyes, connecting small red lips that moulded into a sultry smirk.

The human woman laid back and slowly spread her thighs revealing her inner core to Kata her hands played down and trickled past her skin slowly. One hand caressed as she circled her clit, sweet graceful moans escaped her mouth as her other hand pulled and pricked her little pink nipple.

Kata’s breathing raced as light glistened again, this time revealing a human man with dark hair and eyes of the night sky, his body sculpted, toned and crowning an uncut and half hard shafted cock. He slowly walked towards Kata one large chiselled thigh grating against the next. His large masculine hand ran his taut unscathed skin. His thumb and index finger pressed and pushed down his throbbing shaft, he slowly stroked while smirking down at her breasts as they heaved in and out with her breath. His warmth close to her, she looked up through lush lashes as his shadow of stone horns and naked slim physique pulled and emotional memory from deep within her.

The thought of Bull ravaged her thoughts, his touch, kiss, warmth ignited her passion deep within her core.

It had been too long since they had embraced each other.

Her skin prickled and goosed as she watched the man turn and walk towards the bed and leaned down into the woman’s thighs his knees embracing the stone on the ground before the bed.   
Kata’s face brimmed with heat as she watched him slowly kiss and lick the woman’s silky white thighs, soft wisps of moans escaped their mouths. The human ran her tiny delicate hands through his thick dark hair, tugging and pulling as she thrust into his mouth.

Thoughts of bull came again, illusions of his scarred lips and hands wrapped around her thighs, tasting, devouring, and kissing her essence. Her silver nipples ached as the wetness soaked and warmed her silk panties. Her thighs pressed the cold bite of the chain against her flesh, biting her lip.

The blonde thrashed arching her back, singing the tune of pleasure of the man’s wet tongue, wave after wave of moans until her body tensed and arched upwards, gripping on locks of black hair. He climbed between her legs on the bed, he wrapped his hands around her petite thighs and pulled her closer to his cock, with his thumb he guided his pulsing throbbing dick into her light, wet and sweet cunt.

Kata’s breath faltered as a wave of pressure came over her, it pressed against inside her, begging for her to touch herself in places foreign to her.   


The two humans before her slammed against each other, skin slapping and sucking. Grasps and moans pulled the growling pleasure in, and between entangle sweating bodies.

Kata’s body trembled as she smelt the stale scent of human flesh. She grabbed the heavy chain hard between her hands, squeezing her eyes tightly. The sounds tingled, and stung her ears as the penetrating moans swirled the air. She could not stop thinking about his mouth, his taste, his scent and voice. Waves of pleasure rippled through and over her skin.

The clinking of masks broke her thoughts and she opened to see the two entwined, dancing into each other bodies, smacking of skin rhythmed into time with their panting, the whole display pulled emotions she could never possibly imagine, it aroused her and frightened her. Her hands heated and steamed as the chain melted and fell to the ground the couple ignored the rupturing sound as Kata stood up and ran from the room, pressing and pushing past masked perversions and voguers.

The cold air stung as it bit into her naked flesh. She gasped and fell to her knees.

Dorian held out a hand, he noticed her hands trembling as he reached down to her. As she rose to her feet, he threw a long dark cape over her body, her arms pressed and hid her aching breasts. Dorian came close to her body and pulled the visor off her hewing red face, the white glowing hair vanished as her fire red curls returned embracing her panting and flushed face.

Kata rode her fiery black dracolisk back to Skyhold hard and fast the animal snarled and rasped, as her thighs gripped its flesh.

Kata now understood the concept of fucking.

 ***

“HEY BARKEEP!” his voice roared through the small tavern.

“No more ale left Bull” the short man shook his head “I’ll have more tomorrow”

“Aww well that is shite!” Sera protested banging her hand down hard on the bar, the barkeep shrugged while throwing a wash cloth over his shoulder carrying off the empty tankards.

“Wait a minute” Sera bellowed while slamming her hand hard against Varric’s exposed chest “Eww your soooo fuzzy!” sera fell off her stool while holding her hand in disgust. She pulled herself back up on to the stool half drunk and looked over to Bull who seemed a little lost in thought as he threw back down the last of his ale.

“The inkie has more ale in er’ room… I seen it! But it’s huge!” her arm flailed wide over describing the barrel of bitter liquid. Bull’s eye brow raised and smirked. He let out an enormous burp and climbed to his feet and watched as Sera fell backwards of her stool again. Varric’s laugh vibrated through the tavern as Bull’s drunken sway led to the doorway and turned

“I’ll get it” he smiled while turning to see the chargers and his new friends from the inquisition cheering. He took a drunken stride up, up and up the stairs that led into the main hall of Skyhold, dark, silent and quiet, only hearing the quiet wisps of Solas brush against stone as he depicted and painted the defunctive tales of Kata’s remarkable journey.

He thought back to their embrace, and the foolishness he badgered her with, guilt welt through his stomach, his avoidance was becoming rather quiet difficult in the last few weeks, she buried herself in work, running errands for her advisers, saving the people of Thedas, and all he did was drink and fuck all opportunities that past his way.   


He smelt her honey trail as he opened the door to her chambers, he looked up as more stairs awaited him

“Fuck me” he snarled.

***

The beast that burned between her thighs came to a hard stop, she leapt off and paced quickly up Skyholds stone stairs towards her bedroom, and she needed desperately to wash the stench and guilt from her body.

***

Bull walked quietly into her room, even though she was away with the tevintor he still felt cautious being there. He glanced down at the still cold bath and the fragrance bottles that lay open. Frangipani.

‘nice’ he thought.

He strolled over to the far corner of her room where books were stacks thigh high. He analysed each book, history, healing, and on the ways to kill a man.

He smirked. A large blue book, marked with it seems hundreds of notes, the way it was positioned on the floor, next to a regularly used blanket.

He frowned, she still hadn’t gotten used to the soft beds. She would have spent most of her life kneeling on hard stone. His fingers danced over the book and he flicked it gently open, trying not to disturb the pages of bookmarked notes.

‘Exotic recipes’ Bull smiled to himself.

He remembers the first night with her on the storm coast. That fish chowder was delectable. His stomach started to growl.

He stepped back and looked over her sleeping area once more and noticed, well placed daggers and sharp inconspicuous items. He smirked to himself, she was smart and very dangerous.

In the corner of his eye, a glint of something drew his attention. A half opened dresser he looked over it trying not to disturb her belongings.

His cock strained against his pants as his index finger pulls out a small pair of red silken small clothes.

His body tingled. Imaging how he love to peel her taut and voluptuous thighs out of them. He bit his tongue at the thought of lapping at her core.

He placed them back exactly how he found them and scanned the room to the barrels. There they were hitched up in an open spaced storage.

***

“Dorian? You’re back?” Varric swallowed hard looking at the prideful mage as he strides over to sit next to the drunken stone child.

“Yes” he smiled to himself.

He gave her something special to remember, the concept of fucking, a gift his mentor gave him.

“Oh fuck, she is going to burn his breeches!” Sera hiccupped and laughed from the tavern floor.

Dorian looked down and gave the messy elven child a concern disgusted look while rolling his eyes.

***

Her heart raced as she raced past Solas’s nook and covered the cape tightly over her upper body. Her bare feet pounded the floor hard as she slipped into her chamber hallway and headed upwards towards her room, thinking of the hot bath she would slip away into. 

She sighed as she reached the top and ignited the fireplace and candles that surrounded her room with the swift twist of her wrist, she threw her cape back and looked down at the calm still bath and swirled her finger from end to end, steam arouse. Kata dripped some frangipani essence into the hot steamy bath and sighed as she stretched her back and neck.

Bull heard the noise of the door closing, his heart raced and pressed his back to the cold stone wall in the storage room.

He peaked with his one eye, and he had the view of the whole chamber, ready for the intruder. He tensed as he seen her, a dark cape covering her body, her face flushed, she wore a guilty look.

The room ignited with a flicking golden hew, that beautifully illuminated off her silver skin. He swallowed hard as the cape ties untwined and fell to her feet, her perfect naked scarred body shimmering under fire light. His cock pulsated against his pants. He watched as she rolled the black silk panties with her palms, slowly down her thighs, exposing her core to him. One foot stepped and graced into the steamy bath water.

Bull closed his eye and swallowed hard again, trying to calm his hastened breath. He opened it to see her kneeling in the water, facing towards him and the fire burning hard behind her silhouette. The water bled through her fingertips as the essence of flowers caressed and licked her ashen flesh. Both her hands ran so slowly over her breasts, she closed her burning fire eyes and thrashed her head back while twirling her fingers between her hard and sensitive nipples.

As Bull turned quietly and kneeled down on the stone, he pressed his flushed face against the cold wall closing his eye as he told himself.

Just. Be. quiet.

The fever in him could not look away for long as his curiosity screamed to look upon her naked body again.

One hand held onto the rim of the wooden bath and the other pinched her perfect erect nipple, her eyes closed shut, as she let out a slight moan. Her sweet innocent gasp penetrated his mind. His breath faltered again and he felt the passion drive from his cock to his stomach.

She bit her lip as she ran her hand down her toned and scarred stomach, so slowly her fingers explored diving into and under the hot tempered waters. Her body tensed and she threw her head back, eyes tightly shut as her breasts bounced slightly to the new feeling that evaded her body. The water thrashed against her legs as her fingers stroked her throbbing clit.

Another sweet moan.

Bull couldn’t contain himself no longer nor bare the throbbing pressure of his cock, he loosened his belt and ran his large hand down his uncut and pulsating shaft, squeezing, as his index and thumb reached his large mushroom head.

He bit back his moan.

The water made a slight rhythm as she stroked and experienced her first sexual pleasure. Her breasts ample and arched perfectly as her hand worked circles around her wet core.

Bull tugged slowly to the rhythm of her moans, her breathtaking and impeccable moans.

As she drew close, her cheeks flushed and her panting and moaning came closer and faster something came crashing down inside her as she tensed and released his name, that name that has been haunting her.

Night after night, after night…

“Bull” the word spilled out between her luscious wet lips

The beat came to a halt in his fist as his hot thick cum erupted out of his throbbing cock. He bit down hard, his knuckles turned white as he tried desperately not alert her of his presence.


	11. Saar-Qamek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is a violent sex scene in this chapter. 
> 
> An altercation after Bull becomes 'A Fucking Tal-Vashoth' 
> 
> Kata hallucinates after getting poisoned with liquid Saar-Qamek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is a violent sex scene in this chapter.

Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun”

Kata’s body trembled with fever, she fought the illusions as she perspired profusely. The effects of the liquid form of saar-qamek dominated her mind with her dark past, mixed with poisonous and heinous hallucinations.

“What the fuck happened to the inquisitor?” Krem paced Bull’s cold, dark and bleak room that resided above the tavern at Skyhold.

“Is she dying?” Krem kneeled before Kata glaring into her vacant and dilated dark eyes.

“Your worship?” Krem slowly reached out to touch her, but was intercepted by Bull’s large hand.

“Don’t touch her Krem, the Saar-Qamek might come out in her sweat” Bull towered over Kata as she kneeled, hands grasped into fists that perched against her hips.

“Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun”

“What is she chanting Chief?” Krem stood back up and backed away looking from a safe distance, rubbing the panic and sweat from his brow.

“Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun” Bull’s resented saying it. 

She deserved better.

“What?” Krem swallowed hard

“How she learn that? I didn't even think she spoke Qunlat” Krem swallowed hard again

“She is … was a saarebas for most of her life”

Krems eyes softened. He glanced down at the Inquisitor. He trusted Bull, so he stood back and watched the chief, pace around the room gathering random sheets and spindle weed.

 

“Krem, listen. I need a bucket of water, some old sheets and we need stitches.” Bull walked over to his trusted second in command, slowly, towering over him and lowered his voice.

“Tell. No. One.” Bull glared from his deep sea green eye.

Krem nodded his head and quietly slipped out.

***

He looked over at her, so understanding, beautiful and strong. How can she be so calm about this? He is now Tal-Vashoth he has no purpose left to her or this inquisition.

‘Fuck that stings like shit’ he thought as the Saar-Qamek seeped from his new wound, one that damaged his ego more than his silver flesh.  


He turned around after throwing the assassin over the wall,

“Yeah, yeah, my soul’s dust. Yours is scattered all over the ground, though so” he grunted again at the pain.

“Sorry, Boss. I thought I might need back-“

As Bull turned back around slowly he felt disappointed in some way that only two shitty blade wielders were sent. He turned and his heart stopped as he saw her fall to her side her hands at her stomach. The assassin laid before him neck snapped, his head limp and eyes bleeding.

“Bull!” she cried. “Saar-Qamek -” She thrust her head back and shut her eyes tightly, gasping at the pain that clouded her head.

“Fuck…” She swallowed hard and clenched her eyes tightly again

“ You need to hide me, before-“ her eyes flickered open to see Bulls worried face looking down at her. He carefully slid his large calloused hand under both of her knees, the other around her waist. As he stood she fell into his chest. Kata’s body shook uncontrollably.

***

Illusions of fire burn, sweep and catch in her mind, aggressive thrusts of pain and torment engage within her body, begging her to give in. She stops fighting her sensory receptors that cling and gasp at her usual reality. She becomes no one again, in this delusional nightmare she burns only pure agony and defeat.

The demonic shadow consumes her, his sneering grin, teeth bare like thousand grinding bloodied daggers. Its molars collide and shatter as his laugh penetrates her. His needle sharp nails pull and rip into her brain, commanding her dark memories to come to him.

Flesh and blood clots cover her face while a raging dark river streams down her chin, the shade of electric red. Kata continues to chant, the words that pledged her obedience to the chain around her neck, ignorance screams and amplifies within her stone cold mind. The mantra unwillingly stops and depletes, as black scaled snakes slither and entwined her lips shut, poison drips and salivates down her blood stained chin.

The reaper stands before her, venom dripping and screaming from the plagued malicious grin. He grabs her reins, he is damnation, he is the conductor of her oppression, and she pulls at the unbreakable leash.

The useless tugging at her restraints is futile as she bows before the crowned emperor. His dark shadow takes form, all hail the tyrant saint, the evil known as Corypheus.

***

Her chanting continued, Bull looked over cautiously, he had seen many fall and lose their minds to liquid form of Saar-Qamek, he knew she would have had experience with it while under the Qun and was hoping her reaction is mild, but The Iron Bull was not taking this lightly not when it meant she could lose her mind too.  

He knew he had to tie her down so she couldn’t hurt herself or anyone else while it ran it course. He undid his chest harness and cracked his knuckles and his neck.

Krem returned with the materials and stitches close behind.

“Stitches, I need your poultice” Bull said while ripping up the spindle weed.

“Chief, how did this happen?” Krem said while scratching the back of his neck.

“Fucking formality, I did not see the one from behind.” He looked down at Kata, tranced and trembling, fighting the agonising poison that enveloped her mind and body.

“She crushed the neck of the assassin at my back, he sliced her slightly but enough for the poison to take its full effect. The poison is Saar-Qamek, liquid form. She will live but this shit sends us mad, and I don’t have any more of the fucking antidote”.

Bull tore and ripped the cotton fabric apart, into long strips. Krem watched nervously while keeping another eye on the inquisitor.

Bull knelt down and looked at her paled and perspiring face he ran his thumb under her lip to catch a droplet, he apologised to Kata as he wrapped her wrists together tightly, clasping her fingers together so she could not cast while the poison purged. Bull picked her up and gently laid her face down on the bed, tilting her head to the side.

“We need to hurry before she cannot control her body no longer” Stitches said while grinding the spindle weed along with other remnants.

Bull pulled off her boots and threw them down at the end of the bed.

Bull pulled a dagger from his boot and guided the blade upwards just gripping her tight casual leather pants. He then used his large hands to tear the fabric and ripped Kata’s pants apart. He bit his lip when her toned naked silver legs and perfectly curved posterior jerked.

Krem swallowed anxiously hard while watching Bull yank and cut at her top, dragging and cutting revealing the scarred flesh of the inquisitor.  


He bound her hands to the bed board and wrapped a long cotton strip of fabric around her mouth binding around and around, making sure the fabric would keep her from biting her tongue off.  


Bull wrapped another long torn cotton strip around his fist binding his hand to her horn and hovered over her bound naked body. His left knee caressed and held still between her thighs, he straddled her right upper leg with both of his large strong muscular thighs. He gently leaned down on to her trembling body. He closed his eyes the silence was almost deafening, but he relied on years of experience and waited on the change of rhythm of her heart that pulsated against his chest.

***

The demon in the shape of Coryphues laughed and scratched at her silver flesh,

“You are mine now, you will always be mine” the twisted, hazy and lingering shadow walked around her bowing body.

Her breathing escalated as his long sharp talons dug in and pulled at her flesh, blood clotting and staining his slender fingers.

His laugh was deafening her eyes clenched shut tight trying to grasp at the ringing that terrorised her mind.

His fingers stopped tearing and scratching at her back, cold bitter palms pulled her hips toward him digging his fingers deep into her flesh, gripping at her hip bones. She felt her small clothes burn away from between her thighs she gasped while tensing her body trying with every ounce of her will to break free of the chains that enslaved her.

The red lyrium glistened over and pulled at his diabolical face, another deafening vociferous poured from his grinding mouth, his laugh mocked her mind.  


Her eyes snapped open to the cutting burning pain that destroyed her body. Her painful screams muffled, his sharp cock shredded and mangled at her untouched arsehole. Her screams echoed and vibrated in and around her. Hot waves of tears freely liberated down her face. Time lagged and everything that she experienced in that nightmare stalled. The pressure was unbearable, the blood poured out and down between her thighs as he sawed his sharp and scaled hips against her bouncing arse cheeks.

Kata’s legs thrash freely trying to push this abomination out and off her it only provoked the poisoned illusion more. His sharp pointed fingers gripped and bruised and cut her ankles holding her in place.

***

Krem knelt down, looking for any sign in Kata’s face. She seemed calm, asleep almost.

“Chief, maybe she will be-“at that instant large black eyes snapped back at Krem, his body fell backwards as he witnessed her convulsing under his commander. Bull’s large masculine body tensed and he forced himself down on her body to secure her, keeping her head tilted so she wouldn't poke out his only remaining eye.

Kata’s screams echoed and stung deep into Bull’s head, Pulling and eating at his guilt in his gut. His right large palm covered and muffled the cries that poured from her cracking lips. Tears ran down and drenched his skin. Bull closed his eyes and frowned, pleading and begging for her pain to stop.  
Her legs thrashed against the bed furiously

“KREM! Tie her legs down, QUICKLY!” he pushed down harder on her body as Krem’s hands trembled as he fumbled and panicked. With one swift kick Krem fell backwards on the stone releasing a large breath that peeled out of him. Stitches took over and quickly tied her ankles separately to the bed. Stitches helped Krem back up and moved away from the chief.

***

The monster salivates red rivers and streams of scorching lyrium, meanwhile pumping to the promise of her doom. The saliva slithers down her spine colliding and igniting her hair into beams of fire. Her skin sizzles and crisps, it thrives in the glow of deaths radiation, and he inhales the warm secreting perfume of burning flesh. He laughs, chokes and gags on her agony.

All she can see is blood. All she can hear is pain.

All she can feel is fear and fire.

Its iron clad jaw clenches as its thrusts become careless and vengeful. He is close to rupturing inside her, he digs his talons in further playing with her innards as she obeys to the steel. Blood curls and floods at her hands and feet, boiling and bubbling against her flesh.  


One last thrust and the noise is deafening, echoing in her ears the rage and death of millions. The monstrous illusion becomes motionless and lethargic, still. The blood rises and she chokes and drowns, her body tenses and convulses until the dark void swallows her.

***

“Powerless, weak, agony. He won’t stop violating her, I can’t stop it. She is begging for you to save her, The Iron Bull” Cole kneels down and looks into Kata’s large black dilated pupils.

“I cannot enter. I cannot save her, can you? The Iron Bull?” the stress reaped across through his voice and his face

“I dunno kid..” Bull choked as he leaned into her body. His head bowed and seen the pain in her face. The grief struck his throat it catches and claws its way down into his pit of guilt.

“All I can hear is screaming, The Iron Bull. I want to help, please” Cole started rocking back and forth.  
Bull concentrated, he closed his eyes and felt the erratic beat of her heart, and it made his ache. Her flesh made him burn up, her fever was reaching its peak he then knew it would be over very soon.

“Not long now kid” Bull choked back while hovering over her, trying not to crush the inquisitor with his large body.

“Honey suckle, ambers, war, and apple blossoms. You want her to touch you with her fingers, The Iron Bull. They haunt you at night. Frangipani, fire and Se-“

“COLE! Get out of my head!” Bulls face turned a slight hew of red and his body burned hotter.  


Krem and Stitches smirked, the big idiot had a crush.

“Screaming, boiling pain. Drowning, choking. Darkness… I think It’s over. You helped her”

Cole smiled under his enormous hat rim and vanished.  
Bull pulled himself up and off Kata and sat next to her. He gently unwrapped the cotton soaked bounding from around her mouth. Cupping his large hand in the bucket of water he drizzled it over her lips, guiding it down and into her mouth.

“we’ll keep watch at the door chief” Krem bit the inside of his mouth, the situation had left him feeling a little confused and tired.

“Here is the poultice boss” stitches left with Krem.  


Bull wrapped up the remaining cotton and soaked it in the bucket. He gently and so very carefully wiped the sweat that glistened over her body. Down the back of her scarred thighs to the dip of her ankle. To the back of her wet kissed neck to the curve in her ass.

Kata remained still and unconscious. Her body temperature become normal as he sponged the cool water over her skin, he watched and traced each of her scars on her back. Her skin prickled and goosed and he smiled. He turned her over to her back and wrapped her up in clean blanket that Krem had fetched earlier, he looked down and noticed the small cut the arsehole made on her stomach. Bull scooped up the crushed spindle weed that was combined with stitches shitty tasting poultice and applied it ever so lightly over her ashen skin.

He bit his lip and felt his cock get semi hard.

Her skin was softer than he imagined.

After bull cleaned up he sat down next to her on the bed, she fell into him as he leaned against the bed head, he crossed his feet and arms, and smiled as he watched over her.

***

She awoke, her body had felt as if she fell down a mountainside, everything ached. Her arms were wrapped around something warm and hard that felt soothing almost like it could be her home. She opened her eyes and focused.

The room was dark, it was late at night. A candle flicked and hewed a golden shadow across the doorway. She smelt his brine, his flesh and his warmth. Her stomach turned and she looked up to see.

The Iron Bull fast asleep relaxing against the bed head. Her arms wrapped tightly around his lightly but very large flexed bicep, she smiled and bit her bottom lip hard, trying not to let a gasp of excitement out past her lips. She snuggled her face back into his arm engulfing his scent, she thought to herself as she fell asleep.

‘He is a good man’


	12. Feather of the Asaaranda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kata is distracted by The Iron Bull while in intensive training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been away for a while, but I am back and ready to get this story going and finished!

AAAARROW!” Sera squeals

Sweat draws and licks down over Kata’s taught and silver body, her calculated breathing is in unison to her paced and steady heart beats. Kata quickly jumps to avoid Sera’s feather crested arrow, with a squeal Sera cheers

“Go Inkie!” she is almost like a little child again, bursting with excitement.

Kata’s breathing is unwavering as her defensive combat training burns her entire body.

Blackwall and Cassandra have been aggressively persistent with Kata’s intense ‘guidance’ session, turning into a grilling 3 hour event. Most day’s people tend gather to watch the Inquisitor train and fight through flesh and shields, but today drew a rather large crowd.

Sera’s serenade of deadly arrows flying past the inquisitor’s head may had something to do with it. Most likely it had something to do with Varric’s wager, the 'deathly venture of injury odds' against the inquisitor the previous night.

“Argh!” Blackwall screams while rushing at Kata, dominating a large grey warden’s steel shield, he slams into her with all his force, her half naked body thwacks loudly against the cold steel, she prevails and lets out an enormous scream and with all her strength forces against Blackwall’s defence. Slowly but surely Blackwall starts to lose his grip and his feet push back, and slide backward in the dirt. Kata invokes another scream as he pushes harder against the steel again

“ARRRRROOOOOOOW” Sera sings

Kata pulls the shield from Blackwall’s hands and raises it up and blocks Sera’s incoming arrow, another moan comes from the crowd as the arrow sticks and injures nobody, people grumble to the loss of their wager. Blackwall charges again and tackles Kata by the waist, she drops the shield and falls heavy on her back, and he then shuffles to his feet to catch his breath. He picks up his shield and snaps of the arrow and re-grips, he spits on the ground and laughs

“C’MON” his crackling laugh echoes, and starts to bang on the front of his shield with his free palm.

Cassandra wastes no time as she charges Kata who has stumbled her way to her feet, Kata moves quickly and misses Cassandra as she screams towards and past her, gripping a shield made of silverite ore and studded chain. Kata turns to face a bitter more furious seeker, desperate to draw the blood of the beast they call the Inquisitor. Rage flows through her and Kata reads her anger and pain, she stands ready waiting for her next charge. Cassandra rushes in, shield upright and slams the side of her shield into Kata’s mouth, the crowd pauses and awes, and Cassandra lowers her shield, guilty and gasping before she could speak, Kata laughs, she spits out some blood and wipes it off on her forearm.

“You think she would get tired of this” Dorian exhaled and turned upwards to see The Iron Bull watching Kata intensively.   


Dorian smiled, it had been a few weeks since the Iron Bull’s little revolt from the clutches of the Qun and surely each day he saw a change in the large iron mercenary, besides his terrifying and smelly exterior he was a big soft smochie kitten inside, one who was ever growing very fond of his best friend the Inquisitor.

Bull stood the tallest at the back of the crowd, his large musclier silver scarred arms crossed and he is focused, calculating Kata’s moves, before too long he couldn’t help resist admiring her form, she had not one fault on her body, she was lean and toned and her beautiful silver flesh glistened beautifully when she worked up a sweat. He groaned under his voice deeply trying to focus back on the fight.   


Dorian looked up at Bull and snickered

“You really don’t know what you are getting yourself into, do you?”

Bull smirked and kept admiring her round posterior as she jumped, bounced and pushed. The dark tight leather pants hugged her voluptuous curves perfectly, he felt his pants getting a little tighter. He glanced down at Dorian briefly, who was smiling ear to ear.

“What..?” Bull squinted, noticing Dorian secretive smile.

“You know she has never… you know” Dorian smiled, proudly showing his pearly white teeth.

“What?!?” bull said while frowning and letting his arms fall to his side, he turned to face Dorian

“The Inquisitor, she is ah, how do I put this tactfully... Never been touched... Down there or anywhere by anyone... Man or Bull” he laughed

Bull felt his body tingle.

She had served the Qun most of her life as a Saarebas, of course it made sense, but a virgin? Still? She had been under the service of the inquisition for nearly a year.

She could be so impossible to read most days, and others she was an open book. All Bull knew was that this hunger that pulled at him whenever she was around had to be quenched.

He felt as if her blood ran through his veins, the lust he felt for her, could pull him apart from all the strain if she didn’t show him any mercy anytime soon. Bull swallowed hard and glanced back over at her and he could feel his body heat rising, a subtle sweat broke out. What if he could be the first to touch her? He bites his lip as he imagines her naked arching back, and her opening wide her virgin sweet thighs to him. Wanting, needing to fill her void with his flesh, biting her neck breathing his hot breath in her soft and vestal ear, possessing her with his sultry pink and wet tongue. Her essence is strong in the air, Bull breathes in deep and fills his lungs with her.

Bull tries to focus, he never been with a virgin before and yet her cleavage is so… ample, bewitching… Bursting out of that leather vest it was intoxicating, how is this possible, she was magnificent. Her dark red hair and her horns (that reach for the sky) danced and kissed around her body, his head turned to the side slightly, biting the inside of his mouth bull recrossed his arms. 

He thought about that night again in her room, the aroma her body eluded, the sounds she made before and after whispering his name. Bull swallowed hard and closed his eye before taking another deep breath of her and listened to the moans she made while Cassandra thrashed a steel shield against her upper body. Bull bit his lip harder trying to relax but every muscle in his large body tingled, what she was doing to him was a new kind of searing torture, his large cock kept throbbing and pulsating in his ever suffocating pants he needed to cool off.

***

Over the past few weeks Kata was thrown in to intense training, everyday consisted of people taking up every possible minute from dusk till dawn. Every day she felt it weigh on her, the responsibility and the burden. 

Cassandra and Blackwall put down the steel and continue to yell and coach Kata from the side while Sera giggled with glee as her arrows scream and slice past her. Then in the corner of her eye there HE was…

The sun poked through his large silhouette as he stood tall near the well, he possessed a wooden bucket of cold water, which he slowly poured over his head. The water cascaded down over his scared six pack, trickling and drawing around the curves of each muscle, time slowed down as she her body burned with tingling wisps of fire, his torso stretched, arms above his head and horns that dominated her mind, time and time again. His muscles became taught as the cold water melted down and around his body, steam arose and she focused on the large bulge protruding through his wet pants, his heavy breathing hypnotized her as he ran his very large strong hands down his sculptured chest and stomach. He groaned as he opened his eye and wiped past his is dark stubble, flipping the excess water from his hands. He turned to her and let out a groan and half smiled, showing his sharp teeth while licking the warm water from his upper lip. The weakness hit her knees as he walked away from the well, her core burned as an exsiccation of thirst built up in her mouth desperate to taste his soft wet lips, to taste and feel his tongue wrapped around hers, being overpowered by his physique. Her eyes followed each footstep up his glorious large legs and thighs grating past each other, she bit her lip as she followed up his striped pants to the curve, his large thick magnificent…. Silver…..

”ARRRRROOOOOOWWW!”

The pain in Kata’s upper thigh was intense, she looked down at Sera’s steel tipped, red feather dusted arrow that protruded straight through her upper leg, her knee gave out and she fell to the ground as her muscles seized in her right side.

“SHITE! I’ve killed her!” Sera wails “I’ve killed the inkie!…” Sera faints and falls backwards into the mud, Blackwall rushes to Sera side

“You need to pay better attention!” Cassandra snarls, she storms her way over and glares down at the inquisitor.   


“Maker! If you cannot focus we are all dead” she throws her arms to the sky and cries out the makers name and grumbles under her breath storming away, deep down she was terrified. She felt she lost control of everything since the conclave.

Kata frowns and looks down at her bleeding wound, it stung but the adrenaline she felt from the fighting and her brief sexual imagination kept the pain at bay. She felt a large warm hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Bull who is at her side ready to pick her up from the dirt. Dorian strides over and snaps his fingers

“Move aside! You savages! She needs medical attention... Bull Bring her to up to her room” he throws his head back and strides on to ascend the stone staircase.

Bull smiles at her, her whole body tingles as his steamy warm body clenches down and he wraps his large and hands and forearms around her waist and legs.

“Put your arm around my neck, I got you” He smiles and never loses his focus, staring at her with his dazzling deep sea green eye.   
She felt a certain comfort in his voice, she felt she let a lot of people down by taking that arrow, stupid red feather that tickled and teased her. How were people supposed to feel safe?

When there inquisitor got so easily distracted by her carnal urges?

 


	13. Anaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally The Iron Bull gets some free time with Kata. 
> 
> Smut filled chapter, hopefully you all enjoy :D

Each step, each heart beat she felt against her hand as it wrapped gently around his thick strong neck, his breath that brushed against her face and down her chest. Each brief magnetized glimpse of the corner of her eye, made her feel anxious but excited. Bull realized that she was also somewhat hypnotized, mesmerized by the power of their intense attraction.

He could feel the heat of her liquid fire that rushed through her veins with his large hand, warm and steady on her sliver bare back.

They silently and briefly attune to each other, as she rested against his large frame, nursing Sera’s red feathered tipped arrow as him climbed Skyholds stone stairs.

She sees Dorian talking but all she can hear is her thumping erratic heartbeat, she bites her lip as Bull slowly and gently slides Kata down to her feet. Dorian directs Bull to sit down in front of her.

Dorian hands her two large healing vials and encourages her to drink. Her body weight leaning against Bulls shoulder, his warm hand still gently laying against her back. She pops one of the vials and sucks it back.

The taste is tolerable, Dorian pulls out his dagger and kneels down to come face to face with the sharp end of Sera’s arrow tip. Gently he holds the arrow within his fist and clips of the metal tip.

Kata’s breath stops and her eyes tightly close, her muscles tense up and she shivers from the movement of the arrow.

Bull sees the slight pain in her face and focuses on her control. He had seen this injury thousands of times, some of the fiercest warriors across Thedas would have yelled or screamed, but she was quiet.

His eyes wondered over her silver flesh, he searched her scars wondering how many times she didn’t scream, cry or beg.

He found this thought, arousing.

“Here drink this love” Dorian said while pulling out Rare Antivan Brandy, he popped the lid and hints of passion fruit filled the room. Bull watched closely as Kata sucked down the sweet brandy nearly consuming half of the bottle before Dorian intervened and signalled bull to pull on the arrow from her thigh.   

With one hesitant yank he gripped the red feather and arrow and separated as quickly as possible, releasing a spray of blood, which once again painted across his chest, Kata didn’t flinch but looked down rather puzzled and a little tipsy.  

She continued to hold on to Bull’s shoulder enjoying the slight buzz from her first alcoholic experience. The lust and curiosity was laced and moaning from deep in her stomach.

Dorian worked fast to stop her bleeding, the healing potion worked beautifully leaving a dull pink closed scar.

“Get some rest” Dorian smiled while standing to his feet

“Can you handle her?” Dorian smirked and winked at Bull as he packed his stuff up and left the room, loudly locking the door behind him.

Kata’s face flushed and she finds an almost solace feeling in his gentle touch one her back, it leaves her faint, but she still engages on and than looks down into his eye.

Her hand followers her index finger as It caresses Bulls large neck, her fingers gently pull at his eye patch, but  he swiftly stops her by grabbing her wrist, she submits, and he looks down and focuses on his breathing, calming himself then he feels her warm body slowly straddling and lowering into his lap. She is face to face with him, her eyes full of burning lust she smiles seductively.

She continues to guide her fingers around his neck and around his ears, she pulls at his patch again, and throws it on to the bed. He looks into her eyes awaiting for her reaction to the large scar and damaged grey eye but she smiles and keeps running her finger so delicately over the scar.

Her fingers again explore down to his face drawing ever so gently, he follows her eyes as she explores his flesh with her fingers, smirking, and as their eyes come to meet she immediately felt it, and at the very same moment, he looked into her eyes her whole body tingled, overwhelmed by his presence. She felt aroused to know his eye were as glued to her as her eyes were to him.

 

Bull smirks as she begins to run her fingers gingerly over his upper lip

He runs his thumb over her lips and counts the little stitched scars.

She licks his thumb gently, running her warm tongue to the tip of it before sucking gently on it

Bull wraps his hand around her neck and pulls her in for a kiss their lips lock in one instant singular motion, running his hands through her soft silky red hair, she surrenders to him.

His hands move down her body, gently and slowly, he remains glued to her soft mouth. His hands reach her posterior, he growled as he dug his fingers in, pulling her body into his closer than before.

Kata, moans as she feels his hard and large body pressed against hers. His tongue taming hers, his hands pulling her into his vortex.

Her breath is erratic, and her heart is pounding hard against her ribs, Bull smiles as her body trembles against him, her adrenaline at new high.

Bull stands up holding on to her thighs, keeping his mouth connected to hers. Katas arms are gripping at his horns and neck. He lowers her gently onto her bed he pulls away and looks down at her, she is flushed and he can see her vulnerability. She oozes of honey, which he dreamt of all those cold lonely nights, imaging being wrapped up in her silk thighs and burying his face deep into her neck as he conquered her time and time again, making her beg him to yield as her body shakes and thrashes underneath him.

Kata slowly runs her fingers up her stomach to the buttons that enclose her leather vest. She bites her lip as it pulls Bulls entire focus.

So very slowly she flicks and pushes a button open, exposing her navel to him. She watches as a bead of sweat cascades down his temple.

Another button is gently pushed open exposing more dark silver flesh to him, she notices Bulls Adams apple bopping as he swallows hard.

His fingers curl into a fist as he fights himself not to grab her vest and rip it open and ravage her breasts.

She licks and bites at her bottom lip and unveils another button, one after another.

Bulls focus was burning a hole through her. His cock protruding through his pants, he had never felt so hard and eager before.

He kept focus by watching her delicate fingers dance over the clothing.

As Kata reached the last button she sat up, and looked into the most serious expression she had ever seen on Bull, he was hungry and she was his meal. 

Her fingers started to tremble and she swallowed as she exposed her ample and perked breasts to him.

As his eye grew wider and his pupil reacted, she leaned back onto her elbows.

He licks his lips and crawls up onto the bed and grabs her breasts firmly, he gently wraps his lips around her erect nipple and she moans, His tongue swirling and pulling at her sex.

He bite down hard leaving a small amount of blood and bruising. He smirks as he crawls back off the bed.

He grabs her ankle and unties the laces to her boot, using his index finger to pull at each loop to loosen it, then drops it on the ground he continues with her next foot.

Kata swallows as he slowly reaches up for her laces that confine her in her tight leather pants.

He ever so lightly pulls at each lace repeating the same motion. He looks up at her as his fingers gingerly draw across her hips and tuck into her pants pulling slowly down.

She bites her lip as she wiggles her hips to help peel off her restricting pants.

He keeps his eye on her body, following the leather that was being tugged downwards, scars and prickling flesh made his blood pump harder. As bull drops her pants and growls deeply in his chest his eye dances its way up her almost naked body, her toned legs and abs glistened, from the specs of sun that bled through her room.

As he looks up at her he feels his stomach pulling at him, begging him to take her.

Bull delicately runs the tips of his fingers up her shins and draws around and up her thighs, as he kneels down on the stone floor.

She is watching as he explores her body, taking in each glance, as his fingers trace the scars of her past. Her core is begging for him to touch, begging Bull to conquer her.

He notices a dark wet spot in her black silk panties, he can’t control himself as he grabs her by the calves and drags her inner thighs to his watering mouth. Before Kata could react his hot mouth pulled her silk panties aside and lapped at her virgin cunt.

His strong tongue coils and laps at her core, her body tenses, and this unbelievable sensation between her thighs make her skin goose and the fluttering of her heart feels as if it will ignite and explode.

She tasted better than he expected, better than her honey scented sex that drove him nearly insane over the past year. One hand grips her thigh and the other he pushes down on her stomach to watch her breasts peak and bounce, her body submits under his powerful tongue.

Her moans beckon him on, as he feels her tight little pussy with the tip of his tongue, dancing around her opening slightly suckling at her clit.

He could read her like and open book as her body sang to each and every movement he made, his stiff cock pulsated against his pants as he brought her closer to orgasm, her first of many. He smirked slightly as her eyes flickered shut, one hand grasping at the blanket and another that knits through his large fingers, which press down on her stomach.

Bull moans into her teasing her inner core to come to him.

Kata’s body is almost alight as his moan sent her over the edge, her body stiffened as her orgasm rips through her, sending her visions of colours she has never experienced before.

She was magnificent, she was more than he’d ever could imagine.

Bull gets up off the stone floor and looks down at her quivering body, her cheeks flushed and her wet lips begging for more.

He slowly undid his belt and pulled them down with both of his thumbs, she watches intensively, nervous but also aroused.

His large uncut cock springs up as his pants fall to the ground, he kicks off his shoes and kneels onto the bed

She admires the large veins that wrap around his thick prick and large musclier thighs that grate towards her on the bed. It makes her pussy wetter thinking about fucking Bull for the first time, and she swallows hard as she looks up at him under thick lashes.

He slowly mounts over her, his body and large horns consume her. Her heart beats loudly in the flushing of her face and inner core.

He looks down at Kata, his eye exploring her newly flushed face, his expression makes her terrified as his hands entwine with hers, and pulling her arms above her head he pins them down with one hand.

He lowers into her body, using his tongue he tastes the brine off her neck guiding his way to her little pointed ear where he nibbles and breathes deeply, making her gasp.

“Relax” bull says while running his free hand and fingers down and around her nipple, gentle stroking and pinching it. She gasps again and archers her back, pressing her hot body against his, feeling his rock hard cock poking her into her stomach.

Kata exhales hard and smiles while closing her eyes. Bull bites his lip as he fingers gently move down past her navel and tease the edge of her silk panties.

“I will never hurt you” he whispers, growling slightly.

His index finger slips underneath and passes softly over her red mound and slowly, very slowly he ventures down, her heat and sex begging for his touch.

Kata jumps, the intense feeling shoots through to her core as he dips over her clit and dives into her warm, and dripping tight folds. She thrusts upwards and she takes his tongue in her mouth again and passionately and slowly suckles and bites him gently, Bull smiles to the slight pain and groans deeply that drives her to release. He slips his tongue in her mouth again slowly she sucks on him while Bull gently works his index around her sex.

Her muffled moan escapes their locking lips Bull’s body tenses and his large cock pulsates uncomfortably against her warm flesh.

She was at the call of his fingers, his body. He was in control of the inquisitor the most powerful person in all of Thedas, the most beautiful woman he has ever had in his arms.  

Bull pushed down further, teasing the entrance to her, she was extremely wet for him, he groaned again, which caused her let out another moan of frustration.

He keeps her pinned down with one hand while slowly and gently pushing his index finger slowly into her opening.

She tensed up and gasped as her pussy tightly gripped his finger, her breasts pressed hard against his chest, she moans loudly again.

He pulls out of her and sits up on his knees, his cock aching for her. He glares down at her black panties and rolls them down between his fingers.

He grabs them in his palm and closes his eyes as he smells her juices on the silk. He throws them over his shoulder and looks down at her perfect little pussy, just waiting for him to ravage.

He moves closer, her thighs leaning against his, and he rubs the enormous head against her dripping cunt.

Kata closes her eyes and moans his name, sending him to pull her in closer, his forehead resting on hers.

“Katoh to stop” he breathes heavily as he watches her eyes reacting pleasantly to his voice.

Kata nods.

With one slow but intense forcing push he guides his thick cock into her wet pussy, pushing in slowly and until he reaches his hilt.

Kata tenses up to the pain that shoots through her body and digs her nails into his back while gasping into his neck. She bites his shoulder to transfer her pain.

He gasps as the pain shot through his shoulder, pleasing him even more, his cock pulsated in her pussy making her dig in harder. He stays balls deep in her while he looks down into her eyes, her vulnerability was his.

He locks his lips with hers as he pulls out, her gasps and hands intensifying his fervor.

“Fuck me Bull” Kata whispers while wrapping her legs around his waist she relaxes.

Bull wraps his arms under her and knits his fingers through the back of her hair and slowly and gently thrusts into Kata,

Their bodies slam into one another as her cunt tightly relaxes around his girth.

Her sweet moans fill his head as his cock throttles into her. Bull had never felt intense pleasure like this before, he takes her tongue into his mouth, growling deep into her body.

Oh so very slowly.

He grazes his stiff cock in and out of her, grinding and pulling at her lust.

Her body is almost on fire as his large frame and cock bring something she had never thought possible, it echoed through her as this beautiful man brought her closer to the euphoria she had never thought existed.

“Bull, your making me cu-” the last word cut off by a loud whimper, she closes her eyes tightly rasping in their aroma.  

Bull voice bellows between a moan and a growl, her words sending him over the edge, he starts to thrust harder and faster as he feels her core tightly milking his cock.

She grips harder into his body, almost screaming his name as he brought her to orgasm again.

He looks down as her eyes as they flutter open her face flushed and her lips parted crying his name in shear bliss.

His body tenses as he pulls out and slams harder into Kata gripping her tighter, releasing his thick seed deep into her tight and silky cunt.

He collapses onto her side and as he pulled her into a kiss, she smiled, her red and golden eyes almost glowing from the horizons soft hew of pinks and oranges.  

He knew at that moment.

She was his Kadan. 


End file.
